Half Blood
by Lady Luce
Summary: Elladan goes on his first camping trip away from his family. His class mates tease him endlessly about the fact he is part human, but when do childish games become more than that? When does it go too far?
1. Chapter 1

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

**_Disclaimer: Sidhe is mine, as are the elflings - though they are probably based on old child hood bullies I would rather not have known. Everything else belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and this is simply written for enjoyment purposes. This story is AU._**

**Chapter I:**

Elladan swallowed hard hefting the light pack up onto his shoulder. He stepped back suddenly, unable to control the sudden reflex.

"Ada do I have to?" He asked worriedly looking up at his father.

Elrond smiled at his elder son looking down at the elfling. The boy was a few years short of a decade in human years and at the moment he looked even younger than that.

"No you don't have to Elladan, I won't force you to do anything," Elrond replied kneeling down so that he was now looking up at his son. "But you will enjoy yourself once you're out there. You've never been beyond the borders of Imladris before won't it be fun to have an adventure?"

Elrond tried to encourage his son to go with his classmates when in fact he himself would have much rather kept the boy safe at home. Glorfindel and Sidhe were taking the Balrog Slayer's weapons class out on a camping trip just beyond the ford. Elladan had never left the safety of the gardens of Imladris and was suddenly having second thoughts. The case would have been different if Elrohir was going, but both Elrond and Celebrían had agreed that the twins needed to spend time apart lest they become inseparable.

As it was Elladan and Elrohir's only real friends were each other and this worried their parents greatly. This was only adding to Elladan's uncertainty though; as he now looked over the faces of his classmates he realized that he was completely alone and stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the other elflings. Suddenly the elder twin was afraid. He didn't know any of them well, he most certainly didn't want to spend a week with these elves.

Elladan nodded. "It would," he paused trying to find a familiar face. "But Ada I don't know anyone."

"You know me don't you pen-neth?" Glorfindel asked walking up behind the younger elf and his father his blue eyes shining as he took in the young Peredhil's worried features.

Elladan smiled. "Yes, I know you Glorfindel, I just don't know any of them…" he looked back to his class worriedly. He knew some of them, yes, but not very well. He could get on with them if they were paired up in class or playing a game which required more than two players, but that fact was not nearly enough to call any of them good friends.

Glorfindel ruffled the younger elf's ebony hair. "It'll be alright Elladan, I'll look after you. Why don't you go over and say hello to Asfaloth?" Glorfindel asked referring to his horse who was grazing nearby - the white stallion was the only horse who could carry all of their equipment and keep up with them at the same time.

Elladan nodded, smiling at his father and teacher before hurrying off to the horse, his previous worries forgotten.

Elrond stood as his son hurried away looking after him worriedly.

"I will look after him mellon-nín," Glorfindel said knowing immediately what was troubling his old friend.

Elrond grinned turning to him. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"I know you too well," the Balrog Slayer replied. "You would worry yourself sick over your family."

"I seem to be doing so a lot lately," Elrond sighed, his forehead creased slightly. "I know nothing will happen to him, not whilst you and Sidhe are there to take care of him." His eyes flickered as they lingered on his eldest son who was feeding Asfaloth a clump of grass from his flat palm. "I just worry about them so much. Keep an eye on him; Elladan has a tendency to wonder off."

"It is alright I will look after him," Glorfindel replied. "You and Celebrían were right to separate the twins for a while, but I know how hard it will be for Elladan. He doesn't have any friends in his class apart from Elrohir. I promise you that nothing will happen to him whilst he is in my care."

Elrond smiled. "Hannon lle."

-O-

Elladan sighed as his father disappeared from view and turned his head back to the road in front of them as they entered the woods. The elder twin was walking at the end of the trail of excited elflings, led by Sidhe. Glorfindel walked at the back of the procession leading Asfaloth. He noticed Elladan's change of mood suddenly and knowing that something was troubling the young elf he caught up with the boy.

"Are you alright Elladan?" He asked trying to read the mixed emotion on Elladan's face.

Elladan looked up fingers twisting together as he tried to come up with an answer. "I do not know," he replied eventually. "I just have never been away from Nana and Ada before for so long. And even then I was with Elrohir."

Glorfindel nodded knowing that the younger elf was referring to the time he had taken the twins for a fishing trip which had lasted for two days.

"It is hard, I know," the Balrog Slayer said understandingly. "It will be alright though, you have me with you. Nothing will happen to you."

"I am not afraid of that," Elladan said his linked fingers still twisting before a hand moved to swipe irritably at his ebony braids. "I just… I like to be with my family, it feels odd."

"'Tis alright Elladan," Glorfindel reassured the boy. "If you feel homesick then you can just tell me, I will stay awake all night and listen if sleeping is the problem." That had been Elladan's biggest problem on the fishing trip, as well as Elrohir's. Both twin's had suddenly craved the good night kiss they normally got from both of their parents - which was usually disregarded completely. It was odd how something so small could make one feel at home. Neither of the twins had been able to fall asleep that night and so Glorfindel had told them tales of Gondolin and the sons of Feanor. Despite the fact that these were rather gruesome tales on the whole both the twins had the natural love of fighting that was common in young boys.

"Thank you Glorfindel," Elladan smiled. "There is one thing good about this."

"Oh, and what is that pen-neth?" Glorfindel asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I will not have to listen to Arwen talk about her upcoming birthday," Elladan replied completely sick of Arwen's constant prattle. It was true that deep down he loved his sister a lot, but sometimes he thought that she must be the most annoying person in the whole of Arda.

"Ah yes, has your father finally relented to getting her that horse?" Glorfindel asked cerulean eyes flickering with mirth.

"Yes I believe so," Elladan said thoughtfully. "Yesterday Arwen left a large amount of her drawings in Ada's study where he least expected to find them. Elrohir and I were watching it was so funny!" Elladan giggled at the memory and Glorfindel laughed at the mental picture.

Arwen was the most charming young elleth he had ever met, but when she wanted something…

Before long Elladan had forgotten completely about his worries and as the journey became more interesting he found himself forgetting about his home sickness. That was until the last pink fingers of the sunset receded across the sky and they stopped to set up camp.

-O-

A storm unleashed itself at sometime in the night, rain pelted down in heavy drops soaking them. It was roaring like an enraged Balrog, the whistling of the air taking the imaginary form of a fiery whip in Elladan's mind. The eerie noise chilled his soul he hated storms, they terrified him even in the protection of the confines of the last homely house. He had heard stories of people getting struck by lightning of whole forests going up in flame.

Sheet lightning flashed across the sky and the next thunder clap came so soon after he could barely count it. Elladan jumped before he could help himself, falling on top of Glorfindel. The other elflings around the campfire laughed and one was bold enough to remark that only a Peredhel would be afraid of the lightning.

Glorfindel was about to inform the very ignorant child that their Lord happened to be a Peredhel more so than his own sons, but a look from Sidhe made him re-think the way he had been about to put such a statement, and a whimper from Elladan chased all other thoughts from his mind.

"Elladan, it's alright, the storm won't hurt you," the elder elf said petting the younger elf's hair soothingly. In general he wasn't all that good at looking after children, he had very little patients for them and their ways. Yet he had all the time in the world for the twins. Maybe it was because he had become such good friends with his lord and lady that he couldn't help but love their children. The twins had made both elves the happiest in the world and both had warmed up to the Balrog Slayer quickly. There was something about the twins that made them special and he couldn't tell what, but he always enjoyed having them around.

Another flash of lightning and roll of thunder made the elfling burrow even further into the elder elf's embrace and squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"Maybe he should go home, he obviously can't handle it."

Glorfindel shot daggers at the young elf who had said that silencing any snickers from the other children immediately. Sidhe was also giving the boy a disapproving look, though neither of the elder elves said anything the elfling knew that he was in for it later.

Glorfindel stood up carefully taking Elladan's hand and pulling him up with him. The elfling did not look at his classmates and kept his head turned away as Glorfindel walked with the boy out of the ring of firelight and over to where Asfaloth was grazing a few yards away behind some trees that stood near to the middle of the large clearing.

He quickly lit another fire, it was quite difficult to do so seeing as every time there was a thunder clap or lightning flashed across the sky Elladan would shut his eyes and cling into the elder elf's hand.

Eventually, once he had a fire going, Glorfindel settled back and rested against Asfaloth pulling the elfling close and waiting for the storm to pass. When finally the weather eased up a bit and the storm moved on Elladan opened his eyes and Glorfindel looked down at the younger elf studying his expression.

"Are you alright Elladan?" Glorfindel asked hearing the other young elves laughing and telling jokes. This was not going to help Elladan's state of mind about both leaving home and leaving his brother.

"I want to go home," the younger elf answered resting his head on his drawn up knees. "They laughed at me."

"I know Elladan, but they're stupid," Glorfindel said softly. "Fear of something is not a bad thing, it's letting the fear consume you which is bad. You'll conquer it one day or learn to live with it."

Elladan turned his head to face Glorfindel an eyebrow raised mimicking his father. "So what are you afraid of?"

Glorfindel gave the younger elf a wry smile. "Lots of things. It all seems a little bit lessened after the Balrog - though that was incredibly frightening at the time. But there was something even more frightening than that; and that was letting that monster kill all those innocent people. That's still my worst fear I think, seeing something bad happen to the ones I love, to my home…"

Elladan smiled slightly in understanding. "Ada told us about how you saved everyone from the Balrog. You saved him as well."

Glorfindel grinned. "Death was worth it, I wouldn't have you to look after now."

Elladan's eyes sparkled, just like his mother's. "Thank you Glorfindel."

"Any time Elladan," Glorfindel replied not really knowing what he had done, but if it had helped then he didn't care all that much.

The younger elf yawned and Glorfindel stood quickly grabbing a bedroll for Elladan and laying it out for the young elf, making sure that Elladan was comfortable. He would sit up for a while longer he needed to discuss something with Sidhe so until the other elflings had gone to sleep he lay back against Asfaloth. His fingers worked idly through the horses main as Elladan curled up under his blanket a couple of feet away - between the Balrog slayer and the fire.

Elladan lay down, surprisingly his thoughts earlier had gone. He was no longer miserable, he no longer wanted to go home. What Glorfindel had said had helped a lot. He was going to do this, he could get through this week easily enough. Tomorrow when the sun was shining everything would look better; he could already feel it.

Unfortunately his tomorrow started in the pitch blackness with a gag shoved in his mouth.

-O-

_A/N: Cliff-hanger ;) So what'd you think? _

Reviews are kept close to the heart flames are fed to my balrogs.

-ElvenHope


	2. Chapter 2

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

A/N: This story does not follow canon, check 1st chapter for disclaimer.

Chapter II

_Break free! Escape! Do something!_

Elladan's mind was screaming at him and he didn't hesitate to obey struggling and writhing as hands grabbed him lifting him off the ground. He screamed into the gag, but his captors obviously knew what they were doing and barely any sound escaped. Elladan looked around madly and it took him a second of sheer panic to realize that they had blind-folded him as well.

Tears of rage came to his eyes and he blinked them back furiously. This was no time to be crying, he had to get out of this situation now before it got a whole lot uglier. But he didn't even know who his attackers were or where they were taking him. Why hadn't Glorfindel heard them? Where was he? Unless…?

He strained his ears, he could barely hear his attackers foot-steps even with his own refined hearing which meant one thing, they were elves. Elves! Why would there be a group of marauding elves wandering around the forests kidnapping people? Why would elves be kidnapping people? Why would elves be kidnapping _him_? None of it made sense, Elladan's shocked mind was too confused to understand.

He just knew one thing, he _had_ to escape. Unfortunately for Elladan that didn't seem like an option right now. There had to be at least three elves holding him tight - so tight it hurt - and it seemed like they weren't planning on letting go.

The peredhil's breathing was speeding up as he was becoming more and more panicked by the minute. He had to do something, his mind had finally registered that whatever had happened the Balrog Slayer hadn't heard the small scuffle that had taken place and no one was going to come and save him anytime soon.

Kicking up a fit Elladan did all that he could in the compromising situation, screaming into the gag until he was sobbing for air, light-headedness making him weak and even more disorientated than he already was. A blow to the he head stunned the struggling elfling into submission and Elladan held still in shock, trying to regain his senses which seemed to have been scattered at the hard blow.

It couldn't have been too long, but it felt like ages before Elladan was dropped to the ground. He had begun a weak escape attempt once again towards the end of their journey and once again he had been quelled by a hard blow. This time he felt the usual sting of pain, but was slightly shocked when viscid liquid trailed down his cheek which had been split above the cheek-bone from the impact.

He hissed, more in surprise than pain. He was bleeding, there was something wrong with that. No one had ever struck him before, not like that. Elrohir had hit him whilst they were playing - as Elladan had done his twin - in fact Elladan had probably done his twin more damage than Elrohir ever had him. He was more shocked than anything else and unwanted tears stung his eyes, these elves, whoever they were. They wanted to hurt him - that was fairly obvious - after all they had blind-folded and gagged him. He hadn't really processed that thought until now. That last blow had let everything sink in and it hurt far more than the cut to his cheek.

When he was finally released he took no time on flipping into a sitting position just in time to be slammed back against a tree. Someone was holding his chin so that he couldn't turn away, sitting on his legs, another pair of hands on either side of him pinned his arms to the tree.

Elladan gasped in pain which thanks to the wadded cloth in his mouth ended up leaving him with the terrible feeling of being unable to breathe for a short moment until the shock left him shaken and light-headed.

Someone tore the blind-fold away and Elladan stared with wide eyes into his assailants own blue green orbs. The boy's heart skipped a beat as he tried to regain his breath.

"Have you been crying Elladan?" the elder boy asked with a half smile half grimace of disgust and satisfaction plastered across his face.

Elladan tried to make a sound of complaint, he wanted to yell at the older child, but the wadded cloth and the material tied around the back of his head to keep said cloth in place mad it impossible.

Rael stared down at his captive a mocking glint in his eye. He was one of the largest children in the class. As elves aged faster than most beings their classes spanned nearly four human years. Rael had the appearance and calculating mind of any human fourteen year old and unfortunately for Elladan he was incredibly intelligent.

"Tears from a brave son of Elrond, what ever will your father think?" Rael asked a disapproving tone in his voice. "Not that it will matter much after he hears about how you re-acted to a small storm." The hand holding his face tightened as Elladan tried to pull away in a futile attempt to break free. A dangerous edge was in Rael's voice and he didn't like it. He wanted Glorfindel to come in and find them, he wanted something to happen. He needed to get away. Why had he come? Why hadn't he just stayed at home?

Tears began to cloud his eyes again, but he forced them back. He could not cry! Not now! Not in front of this lot, the shame would be too much for him to bear.

"Your nothing but a rotten half-blood your kind doesn't sit well with my family, my father says that it's a wonder Elrond is managing to keep Imladris in-tact." Elladan growled low in his throat. To him like many young boys his father was his hero - and with good reason - he was not about to let Rael insult him and get away with it. Even if the only sound he could make was a growl, it would do, and Rael certainly got the message.

Releasing the boy's face to slap him Rael reached for his belt and withdrew a knife. The flash of silver moonlight on the blade alerted Elladan as to what it was and he became very still. Rael could end his life at any moment if he wanted and though Elladan didn't think the boy had it in him he wasn't about to test his patients.

"I should gut you now and rid Arda of your kind, then when we get home I shall go after your brother and your sister, no half blood deserves to be treated like royalty in this place especially one as un-deserving as you. At least your father actually did something to earn his place here, though any normal elf could have done a better job. It's just because your father was such a simpering lap dog to Gil-Galad for all those years." Rael actually knew very little on the subject of anything that had happened before he was born and he was simply repeating what he had hear his father had said. Unfortunately Rael couldn't quite tell when his father's serious annoyance became no more than stupid ideas he expected no one to notice. Maybe later he would take more care of what he said around his son. Though later wasn't going to help Elladan now.

The young Peredhil was seething and his eyes showed exactly what he was feeling all in one look. He unleashed every curse he had ever heard on the elder boy, but it was impossible to interpret through the gag. Still it made Elladan feel better.

Rael cuffed him again then decided to really scare his captive. That was all he really wanted to do. He wanted to scare Elladan until he knew he wouldn't talk, until he knew that ever threat Rael made he would go through on unless the young elf did exactly what he was told.

Holding the knife carefully Rael waved the knife in the younger elf's face then went to the silver clasps of the boy's tunic flicking them off one by one.

"Remember who I am Peredhil," Rael sneered spitting Elladan's name as though it was a curse not a birth-right. "Because I'm the last thing you're ever going to see and I want you to remember every inch of this moment. Every second…"

He was having more of the desired effect on the younger elf now tears were forming once again in the boy's eyes and this time he didn't try to blink them away. The young elf was shaking so badly that Rael nicked the alabaster flesh of Elladan's abdomen by accident. Viscid liquid ran in a thin line down Elladan's stomach, crimson turned black in the darkness.

Elladan made a noise of pain and shook his head violently begging through the gag for Rael to stop, not caring that the elder elf couldn't actually hear him. He was too frightened for coherent thought. He really believed that Rael would kill him if he wanted to and the elder elf worked this to his advantage.

Rael's eyes slitted and he glance at Elladan. "What's that Elladan? You want me to stop?"

The Peredhil nodded desperately and Rael quickly pulled away the gag. "Then beg for it, beg for your life if you want it so bad."

Elladan bowed his head too overcome by terror and disbelief to speak, confusion clouding his mind. Even in this situation his nobility shone through, he was proud, he suddenly didn't want to obey Rael, when moments ago he had been pleading the elf to stop. This time it was different. Rael had _asked_ him to do something and something noble inside Elladan was telling him not to give in. The son of Elrond stared straight into Rael's green eyes, his silver ones steely and defiant. He slowed his breathing, calming his heart rate and commanding his body to stop shaking as he quickly became in control of himself again. He would _not_ back down.

"Fine then if that's the way you want it," Rael glowered. He was not pleased at all.

A large droplet of water fell down splashing onto Elladan's cheek making him wince at the slight cold. It had been raining on and off all night spitting light drizzles across the valley, but it was coming down harder now. The first roll of thunder made Elladan shudder where he was trapped pinned to the coarse bark of the tree.

Rael looked at him curiously, an odd light coming to the elder elf's eyes as his lips curled into a malicious grin. The next brilliantly white flash of lightning lit up Rael's face eerily and a shiver ran down Elladan's spine. Rael had an idea and he was certain he wouldn't like it.

-o-

It was dark, the soft glow of a candle playing across the young boy's face, the flame reflected in eyes glassy with sleep. He was seeing something though, his clouded eyes twitching ever so slightly now and again in reverie. The young elf's breathing came fast he tossed in his sleep and then in an instant he was sitting up, fully awake, panting heavily as the after-shocks of sleep left him.

For a moment he couldn't think, and just concentrated on getting his breathing under control before looking about the room wildly, his wide eyes still clouded with the remnants of sleep and disturbing dreams.

_Elladan!_

His brother's name jumped into his head immediately and he flung himself out of bed heading for his parent's room.

"Nana! Ada!" the young elf threw open the door to his parent's room; it ricocheted off the wall the bang as the intricately carved handle dented the ivory wall so loud that both of his parents were awake instantly.

"Elrohir what ever is the matter?" Celebrían asked swiping the sleep out of her eyes and focussing on the younger twin. Elrohir seemed paler than usual, and his eyes were wide. She heard thunder roll outside; maybe it was the storm, but then again she had always thought that it was Elladan who was afraid of storms.

"Elrohir?" Elrond blinked twice, he had not been ready to wake up, he had been enjoying his reverie.

Celebrían straightened up gracefully leaving the bed and grabbing a night-robe from a dressing table close by, slipping it over her night-clothes before going to her son.

Elrond who was still half asleep stayed sitting where he was, feet planted firmly on the floor, his fingers going up to massage his temples. He could feel a head ache coming on and he had only just managed to drift off to sleep. He gone to bed late and truth be told he had been worrying about Elladan far more than was healthy - he knew how terrified the elder twin was of storms and could only hope that Glorfindel was taking good care of him.

"What's the matter pen-net?" Celebrían asked bending down so that she was eye level with her son.

"I had a bad dream," Elrohir began and saw the almost accusing look on his mother's face. She knew what that meant. Whenever one of the twins said that it meant he wanted to sleep in the same bed with her and Elrond. The last time that had happened though had been a few years ago she had hoped that the twins had grown out of it. "No, Nana, I mean really bad… it was real… but it can't have been… but I saw Elladan and he wanted help."

Elrond looked across at his son suddenly brows knitted. "What happened in your dream Elrohir?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Not much, I saw Elladan's face, I think… and I could hear the storm. He was asking me for help. He's in trouble, he wouldn't ask unless it was urgent."

"It was probably just a dream 'Ro," Celebrían said reassuringly, reaching out to push a stray obsidian lock behind Elrohir's pointed ear. "It was probably just the storm making you worry. That makes sense doesn't it Elrond?"

She turned to her husband to see him looking at Elrohir puzzled. She did not like the expression on her husbands face one bit and Elrohir seemed to have caught on that the situation might not be alright.

"Doesn't it _Elrond?"_ She repeated her question hoping to get an answer out of her husband.

The Elven Lord frowned standing up and pulling on a light robe over his night-clothes tying it loosely around his mid-section before turning back to study Elrohir with silver eyes.

"I'm not sure," was all he could manage and an incredibly feeble attempt. His logical mind was telling him that Elrohir had never shown any gift in the knowledge of foresight before. That it was just because of the storm, but his heart was telling him to go find Elladan and _now._ He had been feeling uneasy the whole time Elrohir had been away. It had been barely a day but it had felt like millenia. He wanted his son home, wanted an excuse to bring him back. Maybe he should ride out to check on Elladan, maybe that would ease his conscience.

"What do you mean 'I'm not sure'?" Celebrían asked. "Is there something wrong? Has something happened to Elladan?"

"I think I need to go find him," the Elven Lord answered too wrapped up in his own thoughts to make proper sense to anyone.

"What are you talking about it's the middle of the night! You can't just go gallivanting off in the dark, in a thunder storm no less!" Celebrían said rising to her full height and giving her husband a _look._ "I don't want you going anywhere in the dark and I want to know what you think the matter is and _why_ you think there is a problem."

"I don't know why, I just haven't felt right about this the entire time and now what with Elrohir's dream-"

"Elrohir's dream? He barely had a dream, you can't just-"

"I _have_ to go Celebrían," Elrond turned to his wife an almost pleading look in his eyes. "Something doesn't feel right and what if Elrohir is seeing something? Would you not want to heed the warning? I need to make sure that he's alright."

Celebrían nodded sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I understand meleth, please just wait until the storm dies down? For me?"

Elrond sighed sitting down next to her, Elrohir jumping into his father's lap. "For you."

-o-

A/N: Another sort of cliff hanger I suppose. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them! I'm looking for a beta - for my gramatical errors mostly, if you're interested pm me :)

-ElvenHope


	3. Chapter 3

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

_A/N: Apologies for late update, disclaimer and all that lot in Chapter 1. Remember this is AU._

_Chapter III_

Elladan watched with horror showing clear in his silver eyes as Rael stood quickly finally letting the circulation in his legs continue as feeling began to come back to his limbs. It was raining harder now, great swollen drops pouring from the sky, soaking them as the Balrog was once again awakened from its slumber. It roared as its whip flailed across the sky and the young elf shivered.

"Tie him up," Rael ordered the other youths quickly. They watched him quizzically for a moment before he explained. "To the tree, tie him to the tree." Again there was a momentary pause, it was clear that Rael's so called followers might not have been as faithful to him as he would have liked.

"What?" Elladan asked shocked as his arms were seized even tighter and pulled behind his back, tied so tightly that it hurt. "Rael-"

"You heard me Peredhil," the elder elf sneered down at him. "Your staying here all night. All on your own."

Elladan's eyes widened and he paled visibly - if that was even possible. "No, you can't-"

"Can't what?" the blond asked grinning. He liked the power he had at the moment, he liked it a lot. Elladan didn't look all that high and mighty now. The son of a _Lord_ close to tears, there was something about it which made him smirk. Elladan and his brother always looked so stuck up, looking down his nose at the Peredhil was certainly a good change of perspective.

That did remind him of one vital detail however, he had to make sure none of this got back to Elladan's father, or Glorfindel otherwise he was dead.

"Rael-" Elladan was beyond worried now, his heart was hammering in his chest, he was almost certain that it wanted to break out; his stomach had sunken down into his toes. Two of the elves holding him wrestled him back against the tree binding him tightly to the trunk his back scratched harshly on the rough bark.

Thunder rolled again and Elladan yelped trying to pull away and only managing to blister his wrists on the tight rope.

"Shut him up will you I'm trying to think," Rael snapped and one of the elves attempted to shove the wadded cloth into his mouth. Elladan turned his head away until Rael back handed him hard in an almost absent-minded way which made the others laugh. The young elf gagged as the material was quickly shoved into his mouth, another strip pulled sharply between his teeth and tied tightly until it cut into his already bruised lips.

Elladan made an inaudible sound of protest struggling madly and let out a heaving sob when he realized that it was pointless.

Rael gripped his face tightly, forcing the twilight haired elf to look him right in the eye. "Now the question is Elladan, do you want someone to find you in the morning? Because if you do then I suggest you think very carefully now. If you want someone to find you then you have to promise me you won't tell a soul about what we've done. You tell _anyone_, and something very bad will happen to not only you, but your brother and sister as well. Do I make myself clear?"

Elladan nodded quickly hoping that they would untie him and take him back. Instead Rael simply patted him on the head lightly and smiled.

"Good, see you in the morning," he grinned turning on his heel, the others following him quickly.

It took a few moments for Elladan to actually register what was happening as he watched Rael's form fade into the shadows. Then he was wrestling insanely against his bonds like a wild animal caught in a trap, the lightning striking cold terror into his heart. He had to get free, how had this happened? Why had they done this to him?

Tears of desperation and terror poured down the boy's cheeks as he realized that there was nothing he could do to break free. Sobbing for air he sagged against his bonds fear running in thrills up his spine as thunder rolled again.

He tried shouting but it simply left him breathless, his throat dry, he tried to escape, to pull away, but he only succeeded in making the biting cord about his wrists hurt even more. Viscid liquid trailed down between his fingers but he kept on fighting until his head was spinning from lack of oxygen and he was hyperventilating around the gag.

He was trapped, trapped out in the middle of a thunder storm with no one there and he was truly terrified, his phobia of thunder and lightning rushing to the surface of his mind overtaking every other instinct. He struggled and writhed and kicked and screamed until eventually all he could do was lie there shaking his breath coming out in short un-even gasps. Why had he ever left the safety of his home? Why had he come here?

* * *

"Elrohir?" 

Elrohir was sitting out on one of the balcony's of the last homely house, his eyes glazed slightly as he stared out at the sun-rise. It was still early morning and his parents had not wakened. Though he was desperate to search for Elladan he understood that his father needed rest, his mother was right - she always was. They would awake soon, his father would not waste any time once he had slept. He just had to wait.

His eyes slipped in and out of focus as he sat there, his eyes not seeing, his ears not hearing the early morning bird song until he slipped completely out of conscious thought, seeing.

"Elrohir?" Arwen repeated wandering up behind her brother, the sun shining down on her dark hair picking out the lighter chestnut colours mixed into the obsidian inherited from her father. She had been on her way to the kitchens for food and a drink when she had seen Elrohir sitting there. There was something wrong with her quieter brother and yet she couldn't tell what.

Presently she reached him and placing a hand on his shoulder was startled when he grabbed it in his own hand, squeezing so tightly that it hurt.

"Elrohir!" Arwen yelped startled. It was not like Elrohir to hurt her nor Elladan though she could not remember Elrohir _ever _laying a finger on her. Her exclamation did nothing to deter her brother however, in fact Elrohir applied more pressure squeezing harder. "Elrohir!" Arwen yelled in distress trying to pull his hand away, clawing at his fingers trying to pry them free. "Elrohir please!" She could tell that there was something wrong, something in the way Elrohir was acting, he had not said a word, had not even looked at her. Something was not right.

If Arwen had been startled before it was nothing compared to when Elrohir stood turning to face her - still gripping her hand tightly - and took a large handful of her hair pulling it hard forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Elrohir!" Arwen pleaded, the hold on her hair hurt even more than that on her hand and she could see nothing in Elrohir's eyes - no emotion. It was unusual - disturbing. "Elrohir please!"

"Shut up you filthy half-elf!" Elrohir snarled suddenly. He released her hand only to back hand her across the face knocking the younger elf to the floor. Arwen - now in floods of tears - was unable to rise before she received another blow this time cuffing her across the back of the head.

"Nana! Ada! Saesa! Elrohir stop it!" Arwen cried attempting to shield her head from the blows until Elrohir tangled his hand in her hair again, pulling her up to face him, pulling back his arm for another blow…

The sound of a door being wrenched open, slamming into the adjoining wall was all the warning Elrohir had before his father raced onto the balcony. He took in the scene before him in a split second dashing across the balcony and catching Elrohir's hand as it swung down towards his sister's cheek again.

Horrified grey eyes stared into his son's shocked silver ones and then slowly Elrohir loosened his grip on Arwen's hair and she fell back to sit on the balcony floor with a bump.

"Ada-" Elrohir's voice was confused and dazed his eyes only just coming back into focus.

"What in Arda do you think you're doing Elrohir?" Elrond's voice was oddly quite for the considerable amount of ire it held.

"I-" Elrohir looked at Arwen sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks where bruises were already appearing marking the porcelain skin. "I didn't I-"

"What do you mean you didn't?" Elrond asked furious with his son. "I saw you hit her Elrohir. You had best start making some sense right this minute."

"Ada, I-I don't remember… I just…"

"I do not want to have this conversation with you now, go to your room and wait for me there, I will see you once I have dealt with Arwen." Releasing his son and turning to his daughter Elrond paid Elrohir no more attention checking that Arwen was not badly hurt besides the bruises that marred her fair face.

Elrohir stood there stunned, he had no recollection of doing anything, he had just been sitting here…

"Go," Elrond ordered and with that Elrohir left brushing past his mother as she stepped out onto the balcony. She tried to stop him, tried to ask if he was alright, but he found no words with which to answer and so carried on to his room.

Celebrían looked at her husband confused. "What in Arda happened out here?"

Elrond looked at her a little too shocked for words. He couldn't believe he had just seen Elrohir do that to his sister. It just didn't make sense, none of it made sense. And he still had to find Elladan, he did not have time for this now.

"I'm not quite sure," he lifted Arwen up easily in his arms, and handed her over to Celebrían. "I need to go and talk to Elrohir and then I really must go and find Elladan-"

"Elrond-"

"I promise you that I won't be long, I'll sort this out when I get back I swear," Elrond _really_ did not have time for this and the look he threw his wife made it clear to her. Instead she decided not to question her husband and simply turned her attention back to the elleth in her arms who was still crying quietly. What had happened? What had Elrohir done? As she watched her husbands retreating form she knew that it would be a while before she got an answer.

* * *

_A/N: Okay this was supposed to be longer, but I just needed to update so here you go, I may combine this chapter with another one later._


	4. Chapter 4

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter IV

"Glorfindel?" Sidhe shook the Balrog Slayer roughly. It was early morning and the sun had just risen the elflings were still asleep, but Sidhe had been woken by something out of the ordinary and now he knew what it was. He had searched for the young peredhel and had found neither head nor tail of him. Now he was certain that he _needed_ to wake Glorfindel. The Gondolin elf had a habit of being in an incredibly bad mood if he was woken and so Sidhe had checked that he was certain Glorfindel would be in an even worse mood if he wasn't woken.

The Balrog Slayer grumbled swatting at the unwanted visitor before blinking as he woke, rubbing his eyes and trying focused on the bright light above him. His forehead creased as he saw the expression on the face that peered down at him.

"Sidhe?" he asked concerned, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

He looked over across the blackened ashes of what had once been a fire to where Elladan was sleeping. Correction, where Elladan should have been sleeping, the make-shift bed was empty.

"Where is Elladan?" Concerned azure eyes looked questioningly into Sidhe's flickering hazel ones and suddenly he knew what troubled his friend. "You do not know?"

"No," Sidhe replied anxiously. "I do not know where he is everyone else is here. It appears that he wondered off in the night."

"No," within two seconds Glorfindel was on his feet staring about him wildly for any sign of a struggle. Elladan wouldn't have just wondered off on his own, not in the middle of a thunderstorm. Not unless… no he wouldn't have. There was no way that he would have tried to find his way home, and in the dark no less.

Glorfindel sat down on a nearby log rubbing his aching temples as he felt a head ache coming on. He had told Elrond that he would look after Elladan! What was he supposed to do? Go back to his friend and Lord and tell him that he had _misplaced_ his son? Something must have happened to the young elf, who would have taken Elladan? And how had they done so without him noticing?

"Something isn't right Sidhe," Glorfindel said finally looking at the other elf. "Elladan wouldn't have just… someone has taken him. I don't know how or why but he didn't leave this camp of his own accord."

"We have to get word to Imladris," Sidhe agreed just as troubled as his Captain. He knew that Elrond would not take any anger he had out on either of them, but he also knew that Glorfindel would place the blame squarely on himself. "We need a search party and fast. I think it best that we take the children home."

"Home?"

Glorfindel span around to see that they must have been speaking louder than they had thought for they had woken one of the boys.

"Rael what have you heard?" Glorfindel asked looked at the boy. He didn't entirely like Rael, but that was simply prejudice against the boy's father.

"Pardon me for eaves-dropping my Lord but I believe that I heard you say Elladan is missing and that you want to take us home," Rael said politely walking a little closer to the elder elves. "If it is not my place then I am sorry but I believe that instead of sending us home we may be of some help to you. We could all split up and search for Elladan, I would hate to think of him frightened somewhere, especially after the way he reacted to that storm. The weather has only just settled down."

Sidhe looked across to Glorfindel as both the elder elves considered the offer. Rael seemed genuinely concerned about Elladan and Glorfindel found his automatic dislike of the boy slipping away.

"I understand that you want to help Rael," Glorfindel said evenly, "but if Elladan did not leave this camp of his own free will then whoever took him may still be in the woods." In fact Glorfindel was banking on it, if they weren't then Elladan may not be either - or worse. "I would not risk any of you getting captured even if that is not what happened to Elladan."

Rael gritted his teeth and looked down, his plan wasn't going perfectly. He had hoped to find Elladan un-bind him and lead him back to the others being the hero. Instead it looked like the two Elven Lords would find the young prince tied to the tree where he had left him. It was not necessarily a bad thing, but it immediately excluded the explanation that Elladan had tried to find his way home and merely gotten lost.

"I understand my Lord," Rael said looking at his feet carefully thinking everything through. "I just wish that I could be of more help."

"Well you could help by waking up the others and starting to pack up camp," Sidhe suggested and Rael seemed to brighten immediately.

"Of course sir," the youth replied then left. Glorfindel found himself thinking that he had defiantly made a mistake about the boy as he continued to discuss plans with Sidhe. Maybe this time the apple had fallen far from the tree.

* * *

Rael returned to where he had been sleeping just outside the clearing and kicked a fallen log hard. Those who had helped him take Elladan had been sleeping nearby and now most were awake studying the elder boy concerned that something had gone wrong and they were about to get into heaps of trouble for it.

"We need to get back to that half elf," Rael informed the others thinking on his feet. Pointing to a few of his 'followers' he motioned for them to come with him. "Make sure that Glorfindel and Sidhe do not know that we have gone."

"What should we say if they ask?" Questioned one of the smaller children named Timothe.

"I don't know," Rael snapped. "Make something up. Tell them that we heard something and went to go and investigate." Without even checking that the others were following him Rael turned and made his way silently through the trees. He didn't need to check that they were following him. He knew they were.

* * *

Elladan shivered… he was cold and he hurt all over. His head was stuffed up and pounding as though an enraged dwarf had tried to reek havoc on his skull. He opened his eyes and shut them immediately as the bright morning light invaded his vision.

"Wake up," a harsh voice said snatching his arm. It was then that he remembered why he hurt all over and wondered vaguely how his hands had been untied without him being aware of it.

"Rael," he croaked out wishing the boy would go away. Pulling his heavy eye lids open he looked into the face of his leering tormentor. "What?"

"I really do not think leaving you tied to a tree is in out best interest, Elladan," Rael explained finally yanking the boy to his feet. "I have it all figured out Elladan so you'd better play along. You don't want anything to happen to your brother or sister do you?"

Elladan shook his head though he wished he hadn't. The motion hurt far more than he would have liked. He felt sick and he just wanted to go home. He didn't care about Rael or what happened to him as long as he just left him alone.

* * *

The door to his room creaked open and Elrohir stiffened but did not turn. Tears tracked their way down his cheeks and he swiped them away. He was not the one that had been hurt Arwen was, but he didn't understand what had happened.

"Elrohir," his father's voice was harsh and Elrohir couldn't force himself to turn and face the elder elf.

"Ada I didn't mean to," he began trepidly. "I don't know what happened… Please Ada don't waist your time on me, you need to go and check on Elladan."

"It's hardly a waist of time Elrohir," Elrond replied his voice still surprisingly calm. The elder elf moved around the bed to the opposite side where Elrohir sat unsure of what to do. No matter what he did he couldn't make it add up. None of his children had ever thought like that and he would never have expected such behaviour from Elrohir.

"I would never expect such behaviour from any of you. I don't know what to do with you Elrohir." Elrond carefully, he had never had to deal with any of his children in this way. He didn't want to punish Elrohir, but he knew he had to. "I cannot simply over look this. There will have to be some sort of punishment." He looked at Elrohir's sorrowful face and felt an odd mixture of compassion and anger. Why was he crying? Elrohir was old enough to know that crying when he had done something wrong would not help.

"Ada, I know what I did to Arwen was… just," his forehead creased he couldn't think of the words. He had made his little sister cry! The sister he had always protected, he had hurt her. "I can't find the words for it, and I know I deserve a punishment," he said softly, "but please go and find Elladan. I cannot stop thinking that there is something wrong."

Elrond looked at his son and saw the sadness in his eyes. Elrohir was sorry for what he'd done, he knew that, he could tell the look in the boy's eyes told the truth. He too felt the need to find his first born, there was a splinter at the back of his mind that would not be deterred. To be honest he could think of little but that nagging sensation.

"Alright," Elrond replied eventually standing up. "I want you to stay in here and think about what you've done Elrohir. If your mother can devise a punishment for you then fair enough, but if she does not I do not want you to leave this room until you are given permission to do so."

Elrohir nodded and waited for the elder elf to leave the room before laying down on his bed. The anger he had seen as well as the… what was it? That indiscernible emotion he had seen? Betrayal…? Whatever it had been that small flicker in his father's silver orbs had hurt much more than wrath ever would.

* * *

"Lord Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel span around at the sudden shout. A young boy dashed through the trees towards him a look on his face that the Balrog Slayer couldn't quite place. "We've found him! We found Elladan!"

"What?" The elder elf asked in complete shock. A wave of relief ran through him as the boy final reached where he was standing. "Show me, take me to him," the elder elf ordered and the younger obliged.

"Where did you find him?" Glorfindel questioned, his voice loosing the hard tone it had held a moment ago. "Is he hurt?"

"I do not think so my lord, just a few bruises," the boy replied. "Some of the older boys found him a little way away behind a fallen tree. We think he tried to make his own way home."

Glorfindel's brow creased. He was glad that Elladan was safe extremely glad, though there was something that just didn't add up. He was certain that the boy would not wonder off in a thunderstorm like that.

* * *

Elladan tried to pull his hand from Rael's but the elder elf was having none of it. Only when Glorfindel came into view and Elladan again tried to bolt did the elder relent and let him go. The peredhel ran to his tutor and hung on tightly to his mid-section shaking slightly.

"Glorfindel I'm so glad to see you!" Elladan exclaimed tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I ran away! I just wanted to get home!" What he had said about running away was a complete lie, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go home, he wanted to be away from Rael. As long as he could just get away from this nightmare he didn't care who got the blame.

"I know pen-neth, it's alright now," Glorfindel said picking the slender youth up easily. He had been so worried about the boy. He couldn't believe that he had been found so quickly, but he didn't honestly care. He couldn't imagine how he would have dealt with returning to Elrond to tell him he had lost his son. "I'm going to take you home now Elladan, it's going to be alright."

Glorfindel turned and Elladan buried his head in the golden haired elf's shoulder hiding his tears from the leering elves behind him. As long as he didn't have to stay here. He just wanted to be with his Ada.

"Sidhe," Glorfindel said to the dark haired elf who had just come racing into the small campsite. "Do you think that you can look after the others and bring them back safely? I want to get Elladan home quickly and riding will be the fastest way."

"Aye," the weapons master nodded and added sympathetically. Now that they knew that Elladan had wandered off of his own volition it was not as much of a worry that the other elflings were in danger of being kidnapped. "I'll look after them, you get him home safely."

* * *

A/N: Filler chapter? Yes. The end or even the penultimate? Certainly not. I have a way of having a simple idea and then letting it morph into something bigger. So we're looking at around ten chapters for this fic as it stands. And I think I can dub myself an official procrastinator. I don't know why but I find it rather hard to make myself write anything sometimes, I've been writing more now though… either because it's Autumn/Winter now or because some of the pressure in my life has eased off a little I don't know, but I'll be writing quite a bit more from now on.

And guys, I'm asking you a favour now, if you notice a grammar error anywhere in the text please point it out. I don't pick up the things the spellchecker doesn't and I really need help nipping these little problems in the bud. I quite often get a comment of 'the biggest problem is the grammar mistakes' and whilst I appreciate that it's kinda infuriating to read through the thing a thousand times and not be able to pick them out. So if you point out even one little error or a sentence which sounds odd to you I will be exceedingly grateful.

Thanks to my faithful reviewers who must be sick of me updating so irregularly.

-ElvenHope


	5. Chapter 5

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter V

Elladan had fallen asleep against the golden haired elf's chest long ago, the horse's rhythm soothing him into a rest he so desperately needed after the night before. One of his fists had caught in the elder elf's tunic whilst the other was wrapped around his own chest. If Glorfindel had spent more time looking at the boy he would have said that the position he was in was a defensive one, but he was too preoccupied with getting back to Imladris.

The sun was nearly at its zenith by now and they would reach the haven soon. Rays of golden light filtered through the tree tops tinted shades of green by the leaves. The morning was a peaceful one, calm and fresh the static in the air gone now that the storm had passed.

The young peredhel mumbled something inaudible in his sleep and shifted slightly. Glorfindel had to readjust to the boy's sudden change of position to stop him from falling and looked down on the child. Elladan's eyes were half mast, which was in a way to be expected after he had spent all night out in a storm. He was still having trouble piecing everything together though and he hoped that the boy wasn't hurt. He didn't even want to imagine the child curled up in some ditch somewhere all night cowering from the thunder and lightning. It sent a stab of guilt straight to his heart.

"We're almost home now pen-neth," he whispered to the child stroking the sienna tresses as he looked up once again.

When he did he was surprised to see a party heading out towards him. It was not large, around seven elves at the most, all on horseback. What concerned the Balrog Slayer was that his Lord was leading the group.

Picking up the pace slightly Glorfindel rode up to his friend slightly nervous about having to explain why he was carrying a bedraggled Elladan home. He found that slightly absurd; he had fought a Balrog and yet he was anxious of his friend - a caring, healer. Then again it was not wrath he was worried about, it was the fact that he had let his friend down like this after he had promised to take care of his son.

Halting he watched as Elrond quickly slipped from his horse's back concern crossing his fair features. Glorfindel dismounted too, though with a little more difficulty than his Lord. He did not want to wake Elladan, and he took his time so as not to jostle the sleeping boy in his arms.

"He's not hurt," Glorfindel said quickly hoping to quell some of the worry on his friend's face. "At least not that I know of."

"What happened?" Elrond asked anxiousness for his son's well being making him skip any pleasantries which might have normally been uttered.

"There was a storm last night," Glorfindel replied supporting the boy as Elladan buried his head in the elder elf's chest mumbling something. "It frightened him…" The golden haired elf paused uncertain of how to go on. "I think he needs to get home, I can tell you the rest there." He said eyeing the solemn guards warily. He really did not want to have to admit this to Elrond already; doing so in front of his own men was not going to make it any easier.

Glorfindel shook the young boy gently trying to rouse him from sleep. He did not want to make the child jump, but he was certain that Elladan would rather be back safe in his father's arms.

"Elladan," he said softly and the boy blinked a few times, his vision clearing. "Your father's here; wake up." Glorfindel wondered why Elrond was actually here. He was certain that his friend trusted him and Sidhe to take care of Elladan, but he was equally certain that Elrond's purpose had been to find his son. He would have to ask later, right now though the child needed to get back to Imladris.

Elladan rubbed his eyes and instantly looked across to his father who smiled warmly at the boy.

"Ada!" Elladan exclaimed and Glorfindel let him down. The young elf raced over towards his father and hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again," the young elf whispered and Elrond shot the golden haired elf a quizzical look.

Glorfindel attempted a reassuring smile and went back to Asfaloth stroking the stallion's mane. "We should get back to Imladris first," Glorfindel said to his friend. "I'll tell you everything when we get there."

Elrond nodded in agreement and helped Elladan up onto his horse before climbing up behind him. The young elf rested back against his father adopting a similar position to the one he had been in a few moments ago and was asleep within minutes.

The Elven Lord watched his son as they rode back towards their home. He was worried about the boy, there was obviously something wrong. Or there had been. Glorfindel would have probably told him if his son was still in danger. Elrond still wanted to know what had happened though. What his son had just said set of a warning in his heart and he found himself checking the boy over as he slept, making sure that his pulse and breathing were regular.

Finally satisfied that his son was not in any immediate danger Elrond petted the child's raven tresses hoping to sooth any worries that Elladan had.

Elladan rarely stirred and when they finally reached Imladris it took quite a lot of coaxing to wake him. He had been enjoying his sleep in the safety of his father's arms. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to have to lie through his teeth and explain what had happened; but he had to for Elrohir and Arwen. In truth he was afraid of Rael's wrath and if he could just get everything over and done with he hoped that he wouldn't hear anymore from the elder boy.

"Do you want something to eat Elladan?" Elrond asked as they left the courtyard with Glorfindel in tow. "Are you hungry?" He really just wanted to get to the bottom of this, but he wanted his son to feel comfortable first.

The young elf shook his head; he had been oddly silent since they entered Imladris, another thing which caused Elrond concern. Elladan was normally the louder of the twins – though only just barely.

That reminded Elrond that he still needed to deal with Elrohir. He sighed, brushing some hair from his face as they rounded the corner leading to his study.

"Do you need anything Elladan before I talk with Glorfindel?" Elrond asked and once again; the boy simply shook his head. Concern knitted his brow; there really was something wrong, and it was frustrating not knowing what.

"I think that Elladan may need to explain a little," Glorfindel offered softly. He felt so guilty that he had let this happen. He could see the worry on his friend's face and Elladan was being oddly despondent. It was not normal to see one of the twins so sombre and skittish; the boy was constantly clutching his father's hand for reassurance.

Finally they reached Elrond's study and Elladan was led inside. Elrond sat down in one of the large comfortable chairs in one corner of the room letting his son sit on his lap. He didn't really want to leave the boy and he sensed that Elladan would not want to sit on his own – even if they were all still in the same room. Glorfindel sat across from him and felt the guilt welling up inside him again.

"So," Elrond started eventually, once Elladan was comfortable sitting sideways in his lap, his head turned into his father's chest slightly. The boy really was too big for this sort of behaviour, but right now it didn't matter. "Do either of you want to tell me what happened?" He did not like being kept in the dark and though he would not push Elladan his eyes fixed on Glorfindel demanding to be told – though there was still kindness in his gaze.

"Yes," Glorfindel replied looking down. He felt like a child again, felt like he'd done something wrong and was about to be punished for it; though he knew that his friend would not hold any blame with him.

"Last night there was a storm," the Balrog Slayer explained. "It frightened Elladan and so we made camp a short way away from the rest of the group." He wished that Elladan was not here now so that he could explain everything in detail. Really that was only half of the reason why they had left the group; though it did not seem to matter to Glorfindel. He could tell Elrond about the trouble makers in his class later if he felt the need. Though he should really be able to deal with them on his own; and besides Rael and his friends had helped them. They had found Elladan in the first place. He imagined sitting here with the boy still lost in the woods somewhere and all thoughts of mentioning the trouble makers fled from his mind. Maybe he could over look it just this once.

"I thought that he was fine, but when I woke the next morning he was gone," Glorfindel registered the alarm on his friend's face and looked away again. "Some of his class mates found him and brought him back to the camp. Apparently he had tried to make his way home in the dark and gotten lost."

Elrond's heart ached slightly as he looked down at the boy curled up in his lap. It seemed as though Elladan was trying to get himself as small as possible.

"Elladan?" Elrond asked gently lifting his son's chin so that he could read the boy's expression. "Is what Glorfindel says true?"

Elladan hesitated avoiding his father's gaze. He didn't want to lie! He wanted to tell the truth. He wanted Rael to get in trouble – but more than trouble, he wanted the elder boy taken away so that he couldn't hurt his siblings.

Elrond saw the moment of indecision pass across his son's face. "Elladan?" he asked again hoping to coax the child into talking.

"Yes," Elladan answered quietly. "I'm sorry Ada, I know it was stupid… I was just afraid… I wanted to be here with you."

"I don't blame you pen-neth," Elrond said softly letting Elladan lower his head and curl back into his chest as he had been before. "And I don't blame you either, Glorfindel." Elrond said seeing the guilt written all over his friend's face. "Why don't we go down to the kitchens and find you something to eat, then you can go and sit with Nana and Arwen. It is a nice day and they are outside on the balcony." It was not really a question; his son probably needed something to eat before he collapsed. The child was an unnatural shade of pale.

"What about Elrohir?" Elladan asked looking up at his father.

Elrond really knew that he couldn't have hoped to avoid that question. "Elrohir has done something very bad this morning. He is waiting for me in his room. You can see him later," he said with a reassuring smile.

Elladan looked confused, what could Elrohir have done? It wasn't like his twin to get in trouble and not for something which made his father look so solemn. The pair of them did often get into trouble, but not because of anything 'bad'. It was normally something like eating with their fingers or getting their clothes dirty, or even occasionally doing something deliberately. The expression on his father's face told him that whatever Elrohir had done was far worse than those other times and he was quite shocked by the revelation.

Relenting to the fact that he wouldn't get an answer out of his father, and that he had no reason to protest he rose and followed the elder elf to he doorway.

Making their way to the kitchens Elrond and Glorfindel spoke in low voices and he pretended not to hear. It was obvious that they didn't want him to and it was also obvious that they were talking about him. He shuddered, rage creeping through his mind. This wasn't fair! Rael was getting away with it all and he had to admit to something he didn't do. Suppressing his raging temper Elladan pushed open the door to the kitchens and grabbed an apple wondering what the elder elves were talking about.

He wasn't really hungry but he took a bite anyway and tried to look happy. His wrists hurt from where the rope had burned into them and he made sure they were hidden beneath his sleeves. He was surprised that his father hadn't noticed the raw skin around his wrists. Half of him wished that his father had, it hurt and he had to resist rubbing at the inflamed skin to try and soothe it. He knew that Elrond would have had some form of healing salve that would have stopped the pain. Then again how would he explain those injuries away? And then his father would want to check him over further. He was certain that there were bruises all across his back after he had been slammed into that tree. There was a cut on his face, but that had healed over night, now it looked like no more than a scratch which a nasty run in with a thicket of thorns could have given him. He was missing several of the silver clasps on his tunic, others had simply been broken by Rael and not cut completely off. His father hadn't noticed that either – or he had put it down his having spent a night in the woods in the midst of a storm. Or maybe it was because Rael had done his best to hide the fact that Elladan's tunic was in tatters before he brought him back to Glorfindel.

"Shall we go find Nana and Arwen then ion-nin?" Elrond asked his son giving him a warm smile. Elladan nodded wondering if he might be able to sneak into Elrohir's room later to see what his brother had done.

As Elrond had said Arwen and his mother were out on the balcony. Celebrían was sitting quietly on one of the benches with her daughter reading to the girl. Both had their backs to the group and Arwen was resting against her mother Celebrían's arm rested around Arwen's waist.

Celebrían looked round though she stayed where she was Arwen did not move. She could have been asleep or close to it for she still rested against her mother even when Celebrían moved.

"Elladan?" Celebrían asked as they drew closer. She could see nothing the matter with him, but Elrond would not have brought their son home unnecessarily.

"I am alright Nana," the younger elf said hurrying over to sit on her other side and into her one armed embrace. He stopped suddenly shocked by the bruises which had spread across Arwen's face.

"What happened?" he asked looking at his sister who was indeed asleep. Elrond and Celebrían exchanged worried glances. They couldn't lie, but what would Elladan think if he knew that it was twin who had given Arwen those marks. "Nana?"

Elladan's mind was immediately on alert. What if Rael had done this to her? Then again he couldn't have, the camping group would not have returned yet.

"You remember that I said Elrohir had done something bad," Elrond said gently as a look of comprehension flickered across Elladan's face. "He hit Arwen."

Rage boiled inside the elder twin, though there was also confusion and worry in his heart. Elrohir and he had sworn to forever protect their sister when she had been born.

Glorfindel also wore an expression of shock and confusion. He knew the twins almost as though they were his own sons and would have never expected such a thing of either of them.

"I want to see him," Elladan said quickly. "Ada, can I talk to Elrohir?"

Elrond looked uncertain, Elrohir was supposed to be being punished. Having his twin in there to cheer him up wouldn't help. Unless of course Elladan was going to fight with his twin; something he would not expect of them, but under the circumstances.

"I do not know-"

"Maybe it would be good for him," Celebrían said cutting her husband off. She still had a short temper with him at the moment and he could tell. She turned to look at Elrond catching his eye and grinning. "I think Arwen would be more comfortable in bed anyway and I am growing weary of sitting."

"Is he in his room?" Elladan asked happy that he was allowed to see his twin, even though he was not entirely sure whether he wanted to console Elrohir or hit him.

"Yes," Elrond replied lifting Arwen gently and taking her to her room trailed by the other two elves whilst Elladan made his way to Elrohir's room.

* * *

Elrohir heard the door open and buried his head further into the pillows. He had hoped to find sleep, but it had eluded him and he had laid there for the whole morning thinking everything through in his mind. It made no sense, but memories of his dream the night before and this morning were coming back slowly. 

He could see what had happened to Arwen now, but it was as though he was not seeing through his own eyes. In fact when he remembered it all he had felt very distant from the whole affair. He heard Elladan crying in his mind, an echo of his dream the night before and he saw blue green eyes glowering at him.

Everything felt as though it was falling into place, and yet still nothing made sense. Now though when he remembered; he heard himself though his voice sounded twisted and foreign in his own ears. Then something happened. It connected in his mind; the same words which had spilled from his lips earlier were from his dream. Arwen's dark brown hair a few shades darker, and not as wavy, flickered through his mind until he realized that what he remembered was not Arwen's hair in his hand but Elladan's.

"Elrohir?"

Elrohir bolted upright, the sound of a voice so close startling him, and it was not the voice he had expected either.

"Elladan?" Elrohir asked joyfully turning around and hugging his brother. "I was so worried; I kept having the most terrible dreams."

The younger twin yelped when he was shoved backwards none too gently. Obviously Elladan wasn't in the mood for it, though his eyes were not angry. They were confused – they held the same un-nameable emotion his father's had earlier that morning. Elrohir winced inwardly.

Still Elrohir couldn't help but feel slightly hurt and he wanted to push his brother away when Elladan sat down next to him. The next few words however, made him re-think his plans.

"I'm sorry 'Ro," Elladan said softly. "I didn't mean to, I'm just so angry… and you were the first target."

"That's alright," Elrohir replied equally as quietly. "Did Ada tell you…?" He didn't want Elladan to know what he had done to Arwen, but then again he didn't fancy telling his twin either. He suspected that Elladan knew, but he left the question hang in the air unfinished; partly because he couldn't finish it. He still couldn't believe that he had hit his little sister.

Elladan nodded. "Yes he has."

"I didn't mean to," Elrohir whispered trying to fight away the wretched tears again. He didn't know why he wanted to cry, but he felt terrible. It hadn't been him, he hadn't been himself – it hadn't been his hand… But who was going to believe him? His brother would if no one else did and for some reason Elrohir doubted that.

"Why did you do it?" Elladan asked turning to his brother and Elrohir noticed the nasty cut on his left cheek.

"Are you alright?" The younger twin questioned quickly, forgetting what he had been about to say a hand reaching out to touch his brother's face. "How did you get that cut?"

Elladan swallowed hard; trust Elrohir to notice that which even his father missed. "I fell." He gritted his teeth. He didn't want to lie to Elrohir, lying to him was even worse than lying to his father! He needed someone to talk to, to share it all with; if not his twin then who else? He was afraid though. He didn't want to see anyone hurt and though he hoped that Rael's threats were empty he really didn't want to risk it.

"Last night there was a storm and I tried to make my way back home, but it was too dark. I tripped over a root and cut it on a piece of flint."

Elrohir didn't believe a word of it. He knew that his brother wasn't stupid enough to wander off by himself in the dark. He knew that no matter what Elladan wouldn't have left, especially when Glorfindel had been there to look after him. There was another thing as well. Whenever Elladan did something stupid he would try to diffuse it by laughing at himself. Now his twin wasn't doing that in any way what so ever. He hadn't even remarked on how stupid a decision that had been. No, he was deadly serious – which meant he was lying through his teeth. He couldn't, however, accuse his brother of lying without any proper proof.

It came only a few seconds later when Elladan reached up to brush some of his raven locks from his eyes. His sleeve slipped down over the laceration on his wrist and it took the younger twin bare minutes to register what he had just seen.

He grabbed his twin's hand pulling it towards him and Elladan resisted horrified. He had let his guard down, thinking that he was safe with Elrohir; and now he was paying the price.

Elrohir gave a determined yank and Elladan hissed in pain relenting. Elrohir's eyes widened as he turned over his brother's hand, seeing that the inflamed skin travelled in a red ring around his brother's hand, just as he had expected.

"You did not get this wound from any fall," Elrohir said brows knitted. He was certain that had seen this before once and it looked more like a burn than a cut. He tried to meet his brother's gaze, but Elladan had let his head drop, a waterfall of cascading ebony hiding his grey orbs.

Elrohir rose to his feet and inspected his brother's other wrist, probing it carefully and wincing when his brother drew in a sharp breath.

"Elladan what happened?" Elrohir asked a deep biting worry in his eyes as he tried to catch his twin's once again. "These are rope burns." He finally realized what they were and was horrified to see that tears clouded his brother's gaze. "Elladan?" The younger twin whispered kneeling in front of his brother and looking up into his face.

"It's nothing," Elladan finally pulled his hands away blinking back his tears and looking away composing himself. He was stronger than this. He just needed to get everything under control.

"Someone tied you up," Elrohir stated simply pain for his twin showing clearly in his eyes. "'Dan, who was it? What did they do…? How come Ada doesn't know?"

Elladan finally managed to meet his brother's gaze without going watery eyed. "I didn't tell him; and you can't either Elrohir."

"But someone did this to you!" Elrohir half yelled. "Someone bound you and… what else? Are there any more injuries that we cannot see? The one on your cheek would have been nasty only a short while ago."

"Elrohir don't tell Ada," Elladan hissed. "You can't, please, just leave it, let it go."

"I can't," Elrohir sat down next to his twin. "Someone hurt you 'Dan, and that's wrong they can't just get away with this-"

"If you tell Ada it is going to get worse, do you hear me?" Elladan asked sharply. "He said that he would go after Arwen and you, don't you understand that? I can't let that happen. I am fine. It's not going to happen again."

"But if you tell Ada who it was then he will make sure that it never happens again," Elrohir begged. He paused slightly wondering if his twin would trust him enough to tell him who had attacked him. "You could tell me… I could help you deal with it. You cannot just let it stew inside of you."

"No," Elladan shook his head. "It's not worth the risk."

"Oh 'Dan," Elrohir whispered pulling his brother into a tight embrace. He held his twin tightly wishing away the pain and anger he could feel inside of Elladan. The elder twin cursed himself for letting his guard down around Elrohir when he should have been the most cautious. His brother knew nearly everything about him; Elrohir was bound to have picked up on his feelings had he not caught site of his wrists.

"You need bandages," Elrohir said at length pulling out of the embrace.

"I can't," Elladan replied feebly. "Ada will notice if I do."

"But it'll get infected!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"The skin has barely been broken," Elladan said softly. "If I had just stayed still…" his voice trailed off. It was such a weird thing to be talking about and Elrohir's eyes reflected that. The younger twin didn't seem to be managing to process what he was saying. He knew that if it had been Elrohir in his position he would have told their parents no matter what, and maybe that was the right thing to do. Elladan, however, would not be able to live with the guilt if something happened to be his brother or sister. It came with his self-promoted role of eldest sibling – seeing as he and Elrohir had been born barely half an hour apart. Elrohir always acted younger than he was and Elladan older in situations such as this – though he was generally the more thick-headed of the pair.

"I think I understand now," Elrohir said at length. "Believe me or not Elladan, I was not myself earlier… with Arwen. I had dreams about you all night, and this morning…" he shook his head. "I don't know, I was so worried about you. I was trying to reach you and I think, strangely as it sounds, I must have intercepted your thoughts, or something you saw."

"I believe you 'Ro," Elladan said knowing that Elrohir had always showed the promise of having psychic abilities inherited from his father and grandmother. "I just wish that I could tell Ada so that you would not have to take the blame for what happened."

"I do not mind the punishment," Elrohir said quietly. "It is Arwen I am worried about. She must hate me."

"She won't hate you 'Ro," Elladan said squeezing his brother's shoulder reassuringly his strained arm aching with the action. "She can't hate you, no one can hate you. You're too loveable."

Elrohir laughed at being referred to as though he were some fluffy animal. "I hope you're right," the younger of the pair said sobering quickly. He still couldn't believe the revelation he had just learnt. He couldn't believe that Elladan wasn't going to tell anyone – or that his twin had actually been tied up. The idea of Elladan bound against his will and crying for help flashed through his mind mixing with parts of his dream as more of it began to make sense. Now if only he could find out who Elladan's assailant had been. He saw snatches of gold and green, a knife shining in the moonlight, but not enough to give any identification.

He would give Elladan three days. Three days to tell his parents the truth, to reveal all that had happened. Within five days all evidence would be gone from Elladan's body as the wounds healed with the swiftness of the elves. Then if his brother did not admit what had happened, he would.

* * *

_A/N: I'm kinda pleased with myself this time. Six pages in around two and a half hours and an update in less time than a month. That's got to be a record of mine for the passed six months :) Well this chapter came fairly naturally to me and so I hope that you enjoyed reading it._

_As I said in my last chapter, please point out any mistakes I have made and say where they are. I do read my work through and use a spell-checker, but I always end up with mistakes - especially grammar ones. So if you can just take a few seconds to point them out for me I'd really appreciate it._

_-ElvenHope_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter VI

Glorfindel was quiet as they walked down the corridors having left Arwen to sleep in her room. Celebrían wanted to be filled in on what had happened to her son and Elrond would hear anything else the Balrog Slayer had to say.

The golden haired elf was still having trouble taking in the fact that Elrohir had beaten his sister black and blue. He would never have expected such behaviour of either of the twins, but if he had to bet on who would have done such a thing his money would be on Elladan. He hated to admit it, but it was true. Elrohir was so gentle and caring; and though Elladan was equally as kind towards his sister as his twin he had a temper on him. Once it was ignited it was virtually unstoppable.

Arwen's face had been covered in bruises though and he had been able to make out the tear tracks on her cheeks. There was something terribly wrong with everything at the moment and Glorfindel felt as though he were in the dark. He had various pieces of a puzzle put before him and no matter what he did he could not make them fit.

"How is Arwen?" Elrond said at length after walking in silence had become uncomfortable.

"She's alright," Celebrían replied softly. "She's a little upset to be honest, and understandably so. I really do not know what has gotten into Elrohir."

"No," Elrond agreed already lost in thought. He was still confused about what to do with his son. No matter how many times he thought it through it didn't make sense. How could Elrohir have done such a thing? There was something wrong with the way his sons were behaving at the moment, and it had all started the day Elladan went away. Maybe the stress of being separated from his twin had been just too much for Elrohir. Then again Elrohir didn't cope with stress by being violent – that was a streak he had noticed in the elder twin, but not Elrohir. No the younger of the pair would bottle it all up inside until he cracked.

Finally reaching the Hall of Fire – which was empty this time of day - Elrond took a seat near one of the large picture windows and Glorfindel and Celebrían sat down opposite him. Glorfindel once again felt incredibly uncomfortable like he had done something wrong. Maybe he had and just didn't know it; maybe he was missing something right in front of his eyes.

"I am sorry to be holding you up if you are needed somewhere Glorfindel," Elrond said kindly seeing the slightly troubled expression on his friend's face.

"No," Glorfindel replied. "We were expected back a week from now, it seems that I have some time to myself."

"Can someone please tell me what happened to Elladan?" Celebrían asked finally worry and confusion mixing inside her. Elladan had seemed perfectly fine, but he would not have been returned home if there was nothing amiss.

"Glorfindel says that he wandered off last night in the storm trying to get home," Elrond answered for the Balrog Slayer knowing that Glorfindel did not like to be the bearer of ill news. "He got lost and was returned to Glorfindel in the morning by some of his class mates who had found him wandering around. Is that right, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked. He really could not remember everything. He had another head ache and everything was just completely out of place.

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, though I do not know why he wandered off. I thought that I had him settled by the time I went to sleep." He looked apologetically at Celebrían. "I am sorry-"

"Please don't start blaming yourself Glorfindel," Elrond pleaded. He did not blame his friend, though he knew that the Balrog Slayer blamed himself.

"Was he hurt?" Celebrían asked concerned. "He had a scratch on his cheek, but I am sure that staying out all night in the rain was not good for him."

Elrond mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten to check Elladan over. His family was the most important thing to him on the whole of Arda and he had forgotten to make sure that Elladan was fine. A nasty fall and he could have anything from bruised knee caps to a cracked rib. What if he had given himself a concussion?

"I did not check," the Lord of Imladris admitted to them. He was so incredibly annoyed with himself and what was worse was the constant head aches he'd been getting the past few days. It felt like there was a very persistent and angry dwarf with a blunt axe inside his skull trying to break out. "He did not appear to be injured and did not complain of any ailments. I will make certain that he is alright once we have talked everything through." The Lord of Imladris turned to Glorfindel now seeing the guilt still written across his friend's face. He wished that he could persuade Glorfindel that it was not his fault, but part of him knew that it was useless. The golden haired elf could be incredibly stubborn with anything and everything. "Did anything else happen? I sensed you were keeping something back earlier, possibly for Elladan's sake."

"Yes," the golden haired elf replied, deciding that he should probably tell Elrond everything. Well nearly everything. He did not want to mention exactly Rael had been teasing Elladan at the campfire the other night. The boy had helped him, and if he repeated everything in exact words the child was bound to get in trouble. "I thought it was an embarrassment enough for Elladan to have done something so foolish. I did not want to injure his pride further. The other children were making fun of his fear of the storm. That is why we camped away from the rest of the group. I thought that he might need to talk about it, and we did. I thought that everything was alright, but apparently it did not help."

"I see," Elrond replied adding this to everything jumbled in his mind and still finding that he was unable to make ends meet. Elrond sighed massaging his temples trying to quell his head ache.

"Is there something wrong?" Celebrían asked worriedly. Her husband had been dealing with these head aches the past few days and apparently they weren't getting any better.

"Yes and no," he answered blinking a few times to try and clear his head. "I still have to devise some sort of a punishment for Elrohir. I do not know what to do. I never thought I'd be in this situation before. It is just not like Elrohir – it is not like any of them to turn on each other like that."

"I'm sure that there's some work he could do in the stables," Glorfindel replied thinking. "Or Erestor could find him something to do in the library. Then again he liked horses and books so neither would really be a punishment."

"Yes, I suppose that I shall have to give him something to do even though it is not really the punishment I am concerned with. I just do not want this to become a regular occurrence."

"I am certain that it will not," Celebrían replied softly. She would never have thought of it and she would be shocked if it ever happened again. "From what little I saw of Elrohir he seemed truly sorry for what had happened. Though Arwen is very hurt by it all, and I do not think it is the bruises that trouble her. It is just _not_ like Elrohir at all, it's completely out of character."

Elrond gazed out of the window at the waterfalls crashing down the cliffs of the valley some distance away. Swiping some of the wisps of sienna hair from his eyes he stood up. "I had better go and talk to them then."

"Yes you probably should," Celebrían added. "I hope that Elladan and Elrohir are not fighting as well. Elladan seemed terribly cross that Elrohir had harmed Arwen."

"I do not think that he would behave that way," Elrond hoped. "I would like to think that I have brought my children up learning that two wrongs don't make a right."

* * *

Elladan smiled sadly at the look on his twin's face. Elrohir seemed incredibly troubled by something. Then again there were lots of things for him to be troubled about. He was in so much trouble already and it was understandable. He just hoped that Elrohir wouldn't tell his father about what he had discovered. He didn't want to admit to everything that had happened. He didn't want to put Elrohir and Arwen in danger; and also he didn't want to admit to what a coward he had been. Like Rael had said he was supposed to be the son of a great Lord and he was afraid of a storm. He should have been brave and he wasn't, how could he ever be as good an elf as his father was if he was frightened by a little lightning?

"Of course I'm right 'Ro," the elder elf said in what he hoped was an optimistic tone of voice. "I'm always right."

"I can think of quite a few times when you haven't been," Elrohir joked trying to lighten his dreary mood. "Like the time you said that the rocks weren't slippery and Arwen…" His voice trailed off as he remembered his sister and he sighed sadly.

"Hey," Elladan said in a comforting voice squeezing his brother's shoulder again. Elrohir looked like he was about to cry and that made the elder twin feel even worse. His brother wore his heart on his sleeve – a lot like his mother in that respect. The sadness in Elrohir's eyes was nearly heart breaking and his bottom lip quivered slightly. Elrohir really did think that he had lost his sister's love forever. "It's alright. I'll go talk to her… you know when Ada comes back."

Mention of their father did not make Elrohir feel any better and he sighed biting his lip. "'Dan I don't think that I can bare seeing father so disappointed in me. He's so quiet. He doesn't yell or anything… and the look in his eyes is just horrible. It's so sad…" Elrohir trailed off not knowing how to describe it. "I just feel so guilty."

"If you just… I think…" Elladan paused trying to think of something to say to ease his brother's mood and finding that he couldn't fathom the words. He didn't fully understand the situation. He couldn't believe that Elrohir had hurt Arwen out of spite, as far as he could tell his twin didn't have a motive at all. Maybe that was what troubled him the most. It was all out of place. Elrohir would never harm Arwen, ever, even if he had a good reason for it – at least that was what Elladan had thought.

He just couldn't see it though; he was adding two and two and coming up with five. The way Elrohir was reacting was like he was being unjustly blamed, but at the same time he wasn't denying what he had done.

"Elrohir-"

The door opened at that very moment and Elladan stopped talking turning to see his father standing there. Elrond had a mixture of sympathy and anger on his face which was a rather odd pairing. Elladan didn't think that he had ever seen his father look so stern about anything. He could see what Elrohir meant about the look in his eyes and was thankful that it was not directed at him.

Elrohir hadn't turned around yet and Elladan saw the almost horrified expression on his twin's face. The younger twin was claming up mentally and physically and Elladan wasn't entirely sure why. He wished that he knew what on earth was happening so that he could solve the problem.

"Elladan, I would like to speak to your brother now," Elrond said softly though there was a solemnity in his voice.

Elladan squeezed his brother's hand reassuringly. "Good luck," he whispered before standing and heading for the door passing his father on the way out.

"Oh and Elladan," Elrond said turning to look at the elder twin as he left. "I need to check you over later. I forgot to earlier."

"Father, I am fine," Elladan said his face paling a shade or two as he turned back to his father.

"I know you probably are," Elrond said facing his son and stroking some of the hair from his eyes. "But just endure it for a few moments to put my mind at ease alright?"

Elladan nodded stiffly. How was he going to hide the rope burns from his father? How was he going to avoid explaining everything?

"I shall see you later then," Elrond said smiling slightly. Elladan seemed to have recovered from whatever had occurred the night before – something which Elrond made a mental not to find out more about later. The young elf probably didn't want to talk about his feelings now, but suppressing them wasn't good for him either, and he'd been acting incredibly skittish all day. "Your mother is in the gardens, I believe."

"I was thinking of going to see Arwen if that's alright?" Elladan asked hesitantly. He thought that he had better ask seeing as he had no idea where his sister was and it could take ages to find her.

"I'm sure that she'd be glad of the company," Elrond replied. "She was asleep in her room. If she is still asleep then maybe it's best that you don't wake her."

"Yes Ada," Elladan said and then his voice lowered. "Please don't be hard on Elrohir. He really is sorry."

"I know," Elrond whispered trying to reassure his son. Elladan may know everything about his twin, but he was still the boy's father, and no matter what his children thought he was very good at reading them.

Elladan thanked his father with his eyes. Knowing that the elder elf understood, he turned and headed for Arwen's room. Elladan really needed to know that she was alright and get her side of the story. Maybe that way he would be able to figure everything out. He wanted to know what was going on here, nothing was right and it seemed to have all started when he went away.

The thought of Rael and his friends immediately jogged his mind back to the fact that he had to avoid his father for the rest of the day. He couldn't let anyone find out about what had happened. It was bad enough that Elrohir already knew. He would have to hope that his twin didn't tell his father. He knew that Elrohir would normally always keep his word, but in this case he may not. His twin would do what he thought was right and in some cases it coincided with any promises he had made – and normally always over-ruled them.

He opened Arwen's door as quietly as he could peering round to check if his sister was sleeping or not. Not seeing her where he had expected – sleeping on her bed – he opened the door further confused. He was worried about his sister and now she had disappeared something which was not good. Arwen had a tendency to run off and hide when she was upset and he hated not knowing where she was.

"Arwen?" He asked closing the door behind him, his gaze sweeping the room quickly. He moved inside hurriedly searching for her and not seeing head nor tail of her. "Arwen?"

"I am out here Elladan," Arwen's voice drifted into the room from the balcony.

The elder twin hurried outside not liking the detached tone in his sister's usually lyrical voice. Arwen was sitting on one of the stone benches, her legs pulled up under her as she rested against stone balustrade. He smiled slightly when he saw her, though he inwardly wincing at the bruises which marred her otherwise beautiful features.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly as he sat down next to her on the bench.

She nodded slightly, but didn't respond much. Elladan could tell that she was not in a good mood – and she did have a reason for that.

"Elrohir says-"

"I do not want to hear about Elrohir," the young girl snapped ire flickering in the depths of her eyes. Though it was only masking the hurt below the surface it worried Elladan. He didn't think that he's ever seen Arwen looking so angry. "If you only came here to plead his case then you had better leave."

She hadn't looked at him yet and her eyes fixed steadily on the mountains far beyond her fists clenching unconsciously.

Elladan looked down at his hands confused and uncertain of what to say. He really hadn't expected Arwen to be this cross with Elrohir. In fact it was a rather odd occurrence. Arwen, like most girls of her age tended to become rather teary when they had been hurt. His sister was showing no sign of suddenly bursting into tears and this troubled him. Arwen was angrier than he had ever seen her before, and it was not a good look for the normally kind and gentle girl.

"He's really sorry you know," Elladan managed to get out as Arwen finally looked at him.

"I just said that I didn't want to hear about Elrohir," Arwen replied sharply. She sighed then and her demeanour seemed to take on a lighter tone. Though maybe only those who knew her well would notice it. "I just do not know…"

"Arwen," Elladan said comfortingly. Half of him was laughing at the thought that he was looking after both of his siblings when he really needed someone to lean on. He was mentally and physically drained and though he was doing his best to hide it his mask was slowly slipping away. "I know how terrible you must feel, I know that what he did was wrong, but Elrohir loves you just as much as I do." He half-whispered the words as he pulled her into a hug resting his head on hers.

"But then why…?" She asked biting her bottom lip which was quivering of its own accord. She had already cried over this once and she was tired. She didn't want to show that she was weak, but she was very sensitive and could not help it.

"I don't know," Elladan said quietly wishing that he did. He knew that there was something missing and if he could only find the last piece of the puzzle then he would be able to fix this. A sudden thought sprang to mind and he pulled away slightly looking Arwen in the eye. Maybe something else had happened which could explain everything.

"Did anything else happen?" Elladan asked curiously, not wanting to interrogate his sister, but feeling that he needed to know more.

"I… I don't think so," Arwen said fiddling with the hem of her sleeve nervously. "I saw him outside so I went to say hello and he just… just attacked me."

"Did he say anything?" The elder youth asked knowing that this was nothing like his twin. Something else had to have happened to make Elrohir act that way.

Arwen's brow creased as she thought through everything that had happened. She did not really want to think about it, the mere thought just made her want to burst into tears. Arwen would try to remember though for her brother.

"He did say something," Arwen said looking up at Elladan worry plastered across her face. "I hadn't thought of it until now, it… I just forgot…"

Elladan locked his silver gaze with his sister's own stormy one. There was something about the tone in her voice which he did not like. "What did he say Arwen?" He asked in his best commanding voice mimicking his father.

She looked up at him and there was confused anger in her eyes. "He… he called me a half-blood."

* * *

_A/N: When I read this chapter through the first time it seriously looked like a five year old had written it. I've edited it and tried to smooth it out a bit, but it still doesn't read as well as some things I've writte. But hey, I updated within a week!_

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

_-ElvenHope_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter VII

"Elrohir?"

"Yes Ada?" the younger elf replied finally turning to face his father. He hoped that Elrond would yell this time; he hated seeing his father looking so disappointed in him.

"It seems that you are in need of a punishment," Elrond replied trying to sound stern. There was a mixture of emotions inside him and he really wasn't sure how to act. "Glorfindel says there is some work you could do in the stables."

Elrohir stayed silent wanting his father to simply tell him his punishment and leave. He didn't want to think right now.

"Would you like that?"

Elrohir wondered why his father cared if he would like his punishment or not. After all liking your punishment seemed to undermine the whole idea, but Elrohir nodded anyway.

Elrond half smiled, he was worried and angry with the younger twin for what he had done, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't yet know the full story. Satisfied with his son's answer he left the room telling Elrohir to stay put until dinner time.

* * *

Those two words caught Elladan's attention immediately and his brow creased in confusion.

"It doesn't make sense," Arwen continued. "I mean he's got the same blood as me… I don't understand Elladan, what did he mean?" Large grey eyes turned on Elladan and he didn't quite know how to answer. Should he tell Arwen the truth? Not the whole truth, he wasn't about to endanger her like that; but maybe enough truth for her to realize that Elrohir had not been himself.

"Arwen," Elladan sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. "I know that it seems like Elrohir did something absolutely terrible today, but I am beginning to doubt that it really was his fault."

"What are you talking about?" Arwen snapped assuming that Elladan was placing the blame on her for some reason or another. "He hit me 'Dan I have bruises. I didn't provoke him, I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not saying that it was your fault either Arwen," Elladan replied softly seeing the anger and hurt flash across his sister's fair face. "I can't explain everything right now, it's too confusing. I don't understand myself, I just have a hunch."

"So you're saying that… Elrohir was possessed?" Arwen asked narrowing her eyes. "That's the only way it could be someone else's fault! There was nobody there apart from us." She paused then continued her voice quieter. "But you're right you know? There was this look in his eyes; I've never seen it before. It frightened me 'Dan I don't know why he was so cross with me. Or why he called me that. I know that Ada is a peredhel, but we all are – save Nana of course – so…"

She trailed off completely confused and Elladan squeezed her shoulder tightly. "Maybe we should just forget it. He's being punished; Ada's talking to him now. If we just forget it I don't think that it will ever happen again."

That was all Elladan wanted to do, just forget. Forget everything which had happened that day and hope that Rael didn't give them any more trouble. He had a suspicion that Elrohir had been channelling his own thoughts and what he saw, but that was impossible and completely improbable. There bond had never been _that_ strong before. Then again Elladan had felt very alone that night maybe something had happened.

The elder twin didn't like all the maybes and ifs and buts which ran through his thoughts as he tried to make sense of everything. He could confirm nothing for certain and that meant that there was no way Elrohir was about to be let off lightly.

"I suppose," Arwen said leaning against her brother. "I'm just angry with him that's all."

"I expect that you are," Elladan whispered. "But I know that 'Ro didn't mean it – don't ask me how, I don't know. Just try to be nice to him alright? Well not nice, I can't expect you to be nice, but he really is sorry."

Arwen looked him in the eye and Elladan hoped that she believed him. He really just wanted to put everything behind him and forget it all, but he couldn't if she wasn't going to cooperate.

"Alright," she said softly. "But for you not for him."

Elladan smiled. "I suppose that'll have to do for now." He looked around them trying to change the subject and think of something which might cheer Arwen up. "So, do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?"

* * *

Elladan spent the rest of the day trying to avoid his father, though he knew that seeing him at the evening meal was inevitable. He had gone to drastic measures including hiding in the library – where his father would never look for him – and shoving Arwen and himself into one of the rose bushes when he spotted the Elven Lord walking through the gardens.

When the evening meal did come everything was normal enough. Both his mother and Glorfindel asked if he was alright, Elrond remarked that he had not been able to find Elladan to give him a check-up and asked if he could do so after the meal. Elladan agreed trying to think of an excuse to slip away early and conversation settled easily into the normal routine.

The only thing which was ever so slightly different was Arwen's frosty air towards Elrohir and both children's unusual silence.

Everyone could feel the slight tension, but did their best to ignore it and soon the meal was nearly over. Elladan still hadn't thought of an excuse to disappear and that worried him. If his father found out… his stomach sank into his toes.

At the end of the meal Elladan was almost certain that he had escaped. He left as soon as the meal ended and tried to put as much distance between himself and his father as possible.

Once he had left the large dinning room he hid around the corner and let out a sigh of relief. Only a few more days. If he could evade his father and anyone else for a few more days then everything would be fine. Then this could all be forgotten…

He turned to wander away in the other direction and take the long route to his room. He yelped when he walked straight into someone and looking up his eyes filled with dread.

Elrond raised a confused eyebrow seeing his son's worried expression. "Is everything alright ion-nin?"

"Yes Ada, I'm fine," Elladan replied and turned to walk back in the other direction immediately. He hoped that his father wouldn't say anything as he tried to slip away again but Elrond caught his arm.

"I need to check you over Elladan just in case you've done yourself some damage," Elrond informed the boy thinking that he'd forgotten. He waited for the stream of protests which he was certain would follow and sure enough they did.

"Ada I'm fine, honestly," Elladan said twisting round to look his father in the eye hoping that he seemed truthful. "If there was something wrong I would know and I would tell you."

Unfortunately for Elladan his father was not convinced. "It will only take a few minutes Elladan and it is just to be certain."

Elladan looked about him distressed as he tried to find a way to escape. It was hopeless though and he knew it. His father was going to find out, he was going to make him say something about Rael and then it would never stop.

"Come on Elladan," Elrond said, there was a tone in his voice which told the boy not to argue and Elladan found himself being led down the hallway to the healing wing.

The peredhel felt sick. He wasn't entirely sure why, but somewhere deep down he knew that if his father found out about what had happened everything would just get a while log worse. He had once thought that his father could fix anything, but now he was no longer sure.

"Sit on the bed please Elladan," Elrond directed pushing his son lightly in the direction of the bed.

The younger elf blinked. He hadn't been paying attention; he hadn't even noticed that they were in the healing wing. He sat down gingerly on the bed and waited wondering whether or not running away was a good idea.

_Jus three more days, three more days. _Why his father couldn't have just left him alone for three days?

"Now," Elrond said kneeling down in front of his son so that he had to look up into Elladan's face – which effectively meant the boy had no way of hiding his expression. "Did you hit your head at all?" He asked brushing some of the hair away from his son's forehead to check for bruises. He couldn't see any, but that didn't mean that he hadn't hit it. In fact if he had and there was no lump or bruising then it could be even more dangerous.

"No," Elladan said trying to keep all tenseness from his voice. His father seemed too concerned with his physical well-being than how he was feeling and he was glad of that.

"Are you sure?" Elrond asked pinning him with a very serious look.

"Yes I'm certain," Elladan replied his mind going a mile a minute. Elrond moved a hand down over Elladan's chest lifting his shirt up slightly so that he could check the boy's ribs. There was a bruise on one side, but it didn't look too bad. Elladan had probably just fallen, and thankfully nothing was broken – though he was certain that he would have noticed by now.

"Well everything seems to be alright," Elrond announced straightening up and once again brushing some of Elladan's hair from his face. Normally Elladan would have been annoyed by this continuous fixation with keeping his hair out of his eyes – which both of his parents seemed to have – but right now he didn't care at all.

"So can I go?" Elladan asked slipping off the bed and already making to leave.

"Wait a minute," Elrond said quickly grabbing Elladan's wrist.

The young peredhel just managed to bite his tongue, though he couldn't stop himself from tensing as pain shot up his arm. Making sure that his face was calm and didn't give anything away he turned, though apparently Elrond had noticed.

"Elladan what's wrong?" Elrond asked his brow creasing.

"Nothing I'm fine," Elladan said tightly. His father hadn't let go of his wrist and it hurt more than he's like to admit. He winced inwardly though he tried to keep his face impassive.

Elrond raised an eyebrow not believing his son for a moment. "Are you certain?"

"Yes Ada I'm fine," Elladan said pulling his hand away even though the sharp movement hurt more than it had done before. He had to get away now and he'd worry about what his Ada's concern's later. He backed away a little when his father tried to take hold of his hand again.

"Elladan what on Arda has gotten into you?" Elrond asked surprised by the boy's behaviour. "I think that we should talk about whatever happened last night, you've changed Elladan. It's not like you to run away like that."

"I am fine Ada," Elladan said firmly. "I do not need to talk."

"I want to help you get through whatever problems you are having now," Elrond said his eyes showing his concern. "You're shutting me out and that hurts more than you'd think."

"I'm not," Elladan replied trying to keep his voice even though his frustration was coming through. "I'm fine," he shook his head and backed off again before turning.

"Come back here Elladan," Elrond snapped frustration making his temper short. "I need to talk to you."

Elladan didn't respond and left keeping to a brisk walk until he reached the corridor where he broke into a run his father's voice echoing behind him.

* * *

A/N: Gah guys I'm so sorry for not updating quickly... I don't know what happens, there was a time when I used to update three pages a day and now, I don't know everything's a little hectic. And with GCSEs looming it's not going to get any better so I can't promise anything, but I'll do my very best.

-ElvenHope


	8. Chapter 8

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter VIII

"Ada's cross with you isn't he?" Elrohir asked when his twin slipped into his bedroom and shut the door quietly. It was quite late and Elladan had hoped that his brother would still be awake. He had run straight to his room and feigned sleep for nearly an hour, though he needn't have bothered for his father didn't come and check on him.

Elladan nodded and climbed onto the foot of his brother's bed. "Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep," Elrohir said looking at his brother worriedly. There was a brief silence before he added, "you should really tell Ada you know."

"And make the whole situation ten times worse?" Elladan shot back. He was not in a good mood and Elrohir putting pressure on him like this was not helping.

"No," Elrohir shook his head. "Elladan Ada can make it all better if you would just tell him."

"I can't risk that," Elladan said softly looking at his hands. "You and Arwen are far more important."

"No we're not," Elrohir replied sharply. "You're not listening to reason. Nothing will happen to us if you tell Ada. Elladan you're only making the situation worse. Both of us would understand if you told him. It's not fair on you and it's making everyone stressed."

"All I want is for everyone to forget that this ever happened," he pulled his sleeve back to look at his red wrists. The scars had faded a little from the night before, but he would still have to wait a few more days before all evidence of what had happened disappeared.

"But then it will happen again," Elrohir said urgently. "Maybe not to you, maybe not to us but whoever it was that did this to you isn't going to stop."

Elladan looked up then thrown by Elrohir's logic, his twin was right after all. What would stop Rael from picking on someone else? Then he remembered why this had all started in the first place and he shook his head. _'Only a peredhel would be afraid of lightning'. _

"No," Elladan said quietly looking down again his thoughts thrown back to the night before. "It wasn't about being a bully – he is one but that's beside the point – he's got a grudge against us Elrohir. Against father and us."

"But why?" Elrohir looked at him quizzically, he was completely confused. Why would someone have a grudge against them? They had never done anything to anyone, well save for Erestor and Glorfindel; but as far as he knew his father had done nothing terrible.

"Because we're half blood – half human…"

"Techniqually we're only three quarters-"

"That's not the point Elrohir!" Elladan snapped irritated with his twin's rather simple, yet effective way of looking at things. Elrohir always believed in doing what was good and right, but sometimes those things weren't so straight forwards.

Elrohir looked slightly taken aback, but composed himself and answered quickly, "Well then you may as well tell Ada."

It was Elladan's turn to look confused. "What?"

"If he only has a grudge against us you should tell Ada and he won't be able to come within an inch of you," Elrohir replied matter-of-factly.

"No," Elladan said firmly. "You know I won't and even if I wanted to I can't."

"Then you're being foolish, Elladan," Elrohir said folding his arms.

"I'm just trying to resolve the situation."

"By simply ignoring it?" Elrohir retaliated quickly. "Everything's going to turn out all wrong you know it is."

"No it won't it'll be fine," Elladan replied softly. "I'm going to forget it ever happened, and you Elrohir," Elladan looked him in the eye; "you're going to forget I ever told you anything."

"I can't do that 'Dan," Elrohir said sadly shaking his head. "You _have_ to tell Ada."

"I don't have to tell him anything!" Elladan snapped with such vehemence that Elrohir couldn't think of anything to say. His brother was so angry; he had been acting so odd today. He knew that he had a reason to be, but he didn't want his brother back, he didn't want Elladan to stay like this, it frightened him.

"Elladan," Elrohir said hesitantly. "Did you have an argument with Ada?"

The elder twin's expression darkened and he once again looked at his hands. "He grabbed my wrist just as I was about to leave." Elladan replied steadily. "And I must have winced because he noticed that something was wrong. He says that I've changed. He wants to talk to me…" Elladan trailed off looking Elrohir in the eye. "If we just leave it everything will get back to normal, can't you see that 'Ro?"

Elrohir couldn't see that, he could only see a warped path of betrayal and deception. It was only going to get worse if Elladan continued to lie like this, but he wasn't going to make his twin hate him by telling their father. He had thought on telling Elrond, but he was no longer so certain. He had hoped that his brother would come round to the idea, but now it didn't look like he would.

"No I can't," Elrohir replied quietly. "But I hope your right. I'm tired Elladan, I need to sleep. I have to work in the stables tomorrow, remember?"

Elladan nodded standing up. "I'm sorry about that 'Ro, I wish I could tell Ada so that you'd get off the hook."

"He wouldn't believe us anyway," Elorhir replied lying down and rolling onto his side, burrowing his head into the pillows.

* * *

The next morning when Elladan woke he was debating not going down to breakfast. He didn't want to see his father; he knew that he would get an earful. He also knew he deserved it – which only served to make the situation worse. Eventually dragging himself from the bed, deciding that a confrontation was going to occur anyway, he wandered down to the dining hall a cloud of dread hanging over him.

* * *

Elrond drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. He looked down the table to the only absent seat and let out a frustrated sigh. He was angry with Elladan for defying him like that, but more than anything he was worried about his son. He just needed to know what was wrong; he only wanted to help. 

"Where is he?" He muttered under his breath, resting his aching head in his upturned palm – not caring about manners at this point. His children seemed to be on a quest to turn his hair grey and they were most certainly succeeding.

"Please don't be angry with him, meleth," Celebrían said softly. The conversation was barely audible to the other occupants of the table – who either pretended they couldn't hear and listened intently, or ignored it. Glorfindel and Elrohir were talking about what jobs the younger elf would have to do and Elrohir found that maybe his day wouldn't be so bad. Arwen was rather subdued staring at her plate lost in thought.

"I'm not," Elrond replied equally as quietly, turning his head slightly so that he could look at his wife. "I'm just worried about him."

Celebrían smiled as her husband's brow creased. He really did need to smile more. "It's probably just the shock of last night," she said reasonably. "I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon."

Elrond wasn't entirely convinced, but he nodded anyway.

Before he had the time to even think of something else to say the oaken doors to the room opened and Elladan slipped inside keeping his eyes lowered. Glancing up to navigate his way to his seat he was dismayed to find that the only one left unoccupied was next to his father. He sat down quickly still not looking up, staring at his food. He didn't want to eat it, he felt sick. His father wasn't simply going to stay quiet; he would have to say something wouldn't he? After the way he had run off yesterday.

He felt his father's eyes on him and a moment later the elder elf spoke. "Did you have some other business to attend to Elladan?" His father's voice wasn't unkind, but Elladan could feel rather than hear that he was still in trouble.

The peredhel looked away down the table briefly, but the others were either ignoring them or really couldn't hear. Either way it didn't help him much. He looked back towards his father daring to flick his eyes up to meet the elder elf's stormy grey ones before he lowered them back to his plate.

"I-I'm sorry," Elladan replied. "I overslept."

"That's perfectly alright Elladan," Celebrían replied before her husband could get a word in edge-ways. "You probably didn't sleep much the night before did you." It was a statement not a question and it seemed more directed at his father than himself. Almost as a reminder of something Elladan was obviously not privy to.

"I'm really sorry," Elladan reiterated wondering if his father would understand the double meaning to his words.

"It is alright Elladan, you are here now and that is what matters," Elrond replied feeling his wife's gaze boring into the back of his head. He still felt that he needed to talk to the boy though so maybe he would find him later when Celebrían was not around. She either couldn't see – or was choosing to ignore – the sudden change in the young elf which was worrying the Elven Lord so much.

* * *

Elladan stood on one of the balconies staring out at the waterfalls and his home sadly. He rested against the balustrade his head nestled in his folded arms. He felt terrible, his father had completely ignored him all day and it was hurting him to know the elder elf was cross with him. 

He stared down below the balcony at the rocks which branched off angling down to a stream at the base of the house. Here he was standing at the northern end of his home. The last few rooms of the house were left empty for when others came to stay and hardly anyone ever came down here. It was nice. Right now Elladan needed to be alone with his thoughts. He had been sitting here for hours though and was getting nowhere. It was frustrating. He glared at the rope burns on his wrists willing them to heal faster, though he knew that it would have no effect.

The sun was slowly setting until Imladris was bathed in a glow of fiery yellows and reds, the shadows cast on the balcony where he stood. He was about to leave when he sensed someone behind him and a moment later a drawling voice reached his ears.

"Haven't been keeping our promises very well have we Elladan?"

The elder twin span around only to find himself staring into Rael's piercing aquamarine eyes.

"What do you mean?" he spat back the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He was in no mood for this. He hated the other elf with every fibre of his being right now, and anger made him careless.

"I know that you told Elrohir," Rael sneered, a malicious smile curling his lips. "I thought that we had an agreement."

"I didn't tell him!" Elladan started wishing that he hadn't come so far away from others now. Back here there was no one around. No one would find him until it was too late. "It's harder than you think to keep this a secret, you weren't exactly careful." He said crossly showing Rael the marks on his wrists. His eyes narrowed when Rael merely smiled. "That's what you wanted isn't it? You wanted to drive a stake right through the heart of my family?"

"You're very clever aren't you?" Rael hissed grinning, taking a few steps towards Elladan until he stood towering over him. "Though I'd watch that tongue of yours if I were you."

"Why?" Elladan asked eyes narrowed. "Because I'm beneath you? You don't know the meaning of the word, you're the lowest-"

Elladan was cut off as a hand tangled in his hair making him wince. Rael span him round, slamming him backwards into the wall of the house and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Be careful how you talk to me _Peredhel_," he hissed vehemently. "There's no one to help you out here, all alone, it's just you and me."

Elladan's wide silver orbs stared into Rael's glinting ones in complete shock. This could not be happening. Why did Elrohir have to be so nosy all the time? If it hadn't been for him…

"If you call out rest assured you will not be leaving here with me do you understand?" Rael snarled removing his hand.

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Elladan asked glowering at the other. He was determined not to give Rael any more power over him, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

"Like this," Rael snarled dragging Elladan across to the balcony a hand still tangled in his obsidian tresses. His other hand clamped tightly around Elladan's forearm Rael pulled him onto the balustrade in one fluid motion. At that point Elladan was thankful for Elven grace otherwise they would have most certainly fallen. He was also thankful that the balustrade was at least a foot wide on top at this part of the house. Rael had both arms holding Elladan tightly to keep him still and he was grinning insanely. "You see how strong I am? It wouldn't take me much, just one little push and you're gone."

"You wouldn't," Elladan breathed looking down at the boulders which dropped away down the incline to a fast paced stream below.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that if I were you," Rael smiled shaking the younger elf slightly as though he were going to throw him over the edge.

Elladan tensed and shut his eyes terrified. There was no way to escape the other elf was far too strong for him – and at the moment he dared not try anything.

Standing behind the other elf, holding Elladan pinned between his chest and the edge of the balustrade Rael could feel the waves of fear coming off the boy. It gave him power and he loved that feeling of complete control.

"It's a long way down," he whispered silkily and Elladan opened his eyes hesitantly. Rael was right, it was a long way down, he wasn't sure he'd survive if he fell.

"Let me go," Elladan begged his heart racing. "I won't tell anyone, I promise, just let me go."

Rael smiled satisfied and took hold of Elladan's wrist to pull him down without either of them falling. That was a terrible mistake. Elladan blanched and set them off balance and to his horror Rael slipped over the edge. The elder elf let out a confused cry for help arms flailing to try and stop himself from falling.

Moving with speed that only an elf could Elladan caught Rael's wrist before it was out of reach pulling himself back until they were steady enough for the other boy to climb back up. He didn't care how horrible the other boy was Elladan was most certainly not going to stand here and watch him fall to his death.

But Rael didn't move, he simply hung there looking petrified and a moment later Elladan found out why.

"No Elladan, please, don't," Rael snivelled, and Elladan stared at him wide eyed. He was about to ask the other boy what on earth he was talking about when he was cut off by another voice.

"Elladan?" the peredhel didn't have to look round to recognise Glorfindel's voice. He slowly looked round careful not to upset his balance. Glorfindel looked completely horrified and Elladan suddenly realized why Rael was staying still, looking terrified. To Glorfindel it probably looked as though he were about to throw the other boy of the edge.

"Glorfindel…" Elladan stuttered before he trailed off. "I wasn't-"

* * *

_A/N: Look I updated! I actually have another chapter written after this so I'll update in a week, just to give me the time to write another chapter. Hope you like it :) Thanks for the reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter IX

"Put him down Elladan!" Glorfindel ordered so much anger in the Balrog Slayer's voice that Elladan felt sick with fright.

The golden haired Lord raced over to them and pulled Rael back over the edge easily before grabbing Elladan by the scruff of the neck and dragging him none too gently from the balustrade.

"What on Arda did you think you were doing, Elladan?" Glorfindel half shouted disbelief and anger mixed in his stormy blue eyes. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll let your father ask you later."

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it," the elder elf said glowering at Elladan.

Rael was staying silent, though he was doing a perfect job of pulling off his act, clinging to Glorfindel's arm tears in his eyes. Elladan was too outraged and stunned to speak. How could Glorfindel think that he would ever do that to someone?

"Glorfindel-" Elladan tried again desperately.

"Be quiet Elladan," Glorfindel snapped and Elladan shut his mouth tears of frustration forming in his own eyes though he blinked them back furiously.

It seemed to take an age to walk back to the main house, and his father's study. Rael had been sent with Sidhe – who they ran into in the hall. Elladan kept his head bowed the whole time his raven tresses falling into his eyes and obscuring his pale face. How on Arda was he going to talk his way out of this one? Would they even believe him if he told the truth? His father might, but he didn't know how he would explain it all. He couldn't think of a reason for Rael and he to have been there.

When they finally reached Elrond's study Elladan felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't want to see his father he just wanted to crawl into a little hole and not come out again until all of this was over.

* * *

Elrond looked up in irritation as the door to his room swung open violently. He was ready to shout at whoever it was to go back out and knock, when Glorfindel entered dragging Elladan with him. 

The Lord of Imladris' brow creased in confusion. "Has something happened? Is he alright?" He questioned looking at his son who was pale and staring at his feet.

"He's fine," Glorfindel replied and Elladan shivered at the anger in the other's voice. He had never seen the Balrog Slayer like this; it was frightening to say the least.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Elrond offered and the others complied, Elladan was just glad to be out of Glorfindel's reach. "Are you going to tell me what all this is about then?" Elrond asked studying them both carefully, trying to work out what had happened from their expressions. Elladan looked positively terrified and Glorfindel's expression was of both anger and confusion.

"I found your son at the northern end of the house with one of his classmates," Glorfindel replied his voice softening as he looked down at his hands. He didn't quite know how to tell Elrond what had happened, he still couldn't believe it himself.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Elrond asked when Glorfindel paused to try and think of how to tell his friend what he had seen.

"There wouldn't have been normally," Glorfindel said quietly. "It is just that…"

"What?" Elrond asked when the other elf fell silent. Elladan seemed to be attempting to pull himself into a ball in his chair and Glorfindel looked like he couldn't get the words out. "Glorfindel?"

"He was holding the other boy over the edge of the balustrade," Glorfindel said monotonously unable to look his friend in the eye.

Elrond sank down into his chair, his expression one of pure shock as he looked at his son. "You mean-"

"I wasn't," Elladan whispered his head in his hands. "He slipped… I-I was trying to pull him back up."

"It did not look like that," Glorfindel said sharply looking at the elder twin. "The other boy was petrified."

"Elladan," Elrond said trying to keep his voice level. He couldn't believe what Glorfindel was saying, but he didn't think that his friend would make up something like that. "Look at me," his voice hardened when he got no response. "Elladan."

The younger elf raised his head slowly, his eyes shining with tears and his face pale. "I didn't… I wasn't…" he couldn't form a complete sentence and he couldn't stand to look at his father much longer, guilt consuming him.

"I don't know what is happening to you Elladan," Elrond said softly looking at the forgotten papers on his desk and wondering what to do. He looked across to Glorfindel. "I'd like to speak with my son alone if you don't mind."

Glorfindel nodded, rising and leaving the room without a backwards glance. He was nearly as worried about Elladan's strange behavior as Elrond was, but he knew that the boy would feel much safer alone. He wished that he hadn't been so harsh on the boy and knew that he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly.

Elladan felt his stomach sink; he really did feel like he was going to be sick. How could this have happened? It wasn't fair! Tears of frustration pooled in his eyes again and he blinked them back furiously.

"Elladan?"

Elladan didn't know what to say, he swiped the sleeve of his tunic across his eyes and looked down as his father walked around the desk and approached him.

"Is this true?" Elrond asked looking sadly at his son. He still couldn't believe that it was true and knew that he would have to ask the other boy before he could find anything out, but Elladan just wouldn't do something like that. He was certain.

Elladan shook his head, but didn't answer; he was too confused and frightened to answer. If he told the truth then how was he going to explain why Rael and he had been there in the first place?

"Elladan please answer me when I am talking to you," Elrond said quietly, though there was an edge to his voice. He crouched next to his son's chair and pushed some of the ebony hair from his son's eyes so that he could see the boy's face better.

Elladan couldn't find any words to speak and he couldn't look into his father's eyes. This was terrible, why had this happened to him? He was still reeling from the aftershock of what Rael had been threatening to do to him; he did not need this as well.

"If you are not going to answer me Elladan, then you can go to your room until I have spoken to the other boy's parents," Elrond snapped and Elladan's face paled a shade or two. Rael would lie, he knew the other boy well enough to tell that he would. He was going to be in so much trouble…

"I can't honestly believe that you would ever do something like that Elladan," Elrond half whispered placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Glorfindel must have gotten it wrong, but I want to hear you say that he did."

Elladan looked up and met his father's eyes. "I-I was helping him," the boy stuttered. "He slipped and I was pulling him back up."

There were two things that Elladan couldn't do at this moment. The first of them was lie to his father and the second was to admit to something he hadn't done. He didn't care what story Rael conjured up. In the end his father would always believe him over someone else… wouldn't he?

Elrond's face showed relief and Elladan felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. "I knew you could never do such a thing," the Elven Lord said quietly. "I am sure that Glorfindel simply over-reacted, though I shall have to talk to this boy's parents and get his side of the story, do you understand?"

Elladan nodded and made to leave, still not comfortable being near his father until his wounds had healed. He didn't want to slip up like he had with Elrohir.

"I still need to talk to you though, Elladan," Elrond reminded him, the hand on his shoulder easing him lightly back into the chair. "Maybe now would be a good time?" Elrond settled in the chair where Glorfindel had sat previously finding that it was easier to see his son's expression from there.

"I-I…" Once again Elladan was unable to find his voice, he wanted to protest, but he couldn't think of an excuse.

Elrond's brow furrowed. "I do not understand why you seem so desperate to disappear all the time, Elladan."

"I'm not," Elladan protested his eyes flicking to the floor. "It's just that… I don't have anything to say Ada. There's nothing wrong, I'm fine."

"I've heard you say that many times ion-nin and I am almost certain that you are not speaking the truth," Elrond replied matter-of-factly.

Elladan narrowed his eyes, "how can you be so sure?"

Elrond was taken aback a little by the tone of his son's voice. Elladan was clearly cross with him – whether because Elrond spoke the truth or because he doubted his son the Elven Lord could not tell.

"I just feel that there is something wrong 'Dan," Elrond said using his son's nick-name by way of calming the boy down. "Something you're not telling me…"

"There isn't anything," Elladan sighed. "Ada I can't make you believe me. Can I please go? You need to talk to Rael and I want to see Elrohir."

"Is that the other boy's name?" Elrond asked watching for Elladan's reaction. His son seemed very tense, too tense. What was he afraid of? Had Elladan really done such a terrible thing? He tried to picture the boy doing what he has supposedly done and he couldn't, it made his heart ache just to attempt to think about it.

"Elladan you honestly didn't do anything to him did you?" Elrond asked hating the look of shock in his son's eyes.

"Don't you believe me?" Elladan asked, hurt. "Ada I'm telling the truth!"

"Then may I ask why he slipped?" Elrond asked softly trying to meet his son's eyes though he looked away. Once again Elrond felt a twinge of panic that Elladan might actually be guilty.

Elladan shook his head, his mouth dry. He couldn't lie, that would just get him even more trouble. It was best to just see what Rael said.

"Elladan?" Elrond ran a hand through his hair irritably, before resting his head in one hand. "Elladan how am I supposed to believe you if you won't talk to me?"

"Can I go?" Elladan whispered ignoring his father's question.

"You know that it is impolite to answer a question with another question," Elrond said calmly. "Elladan please answer me."

"I can't," Elladan whispered. "I just want to go."

Elrond finally relented and leaned back in the chair where he sat. "Alright, just don't wander off."

The younger elf stood relieved and headed for the door. When he'd left Elrond sighed once again resting his head in his hands. His son was shutting him out and it was tearing him apart. The puzzle before him was impossible to fit together and it was becoming more and more complicated by the minute. For now though his main concern was what had supposedly happened today. He needed to know that his son was innocent. If he wasn't then Elrond had no idea what he would do.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not sure whether or not I like this chapter... it doesn't seem very interesting, or to really go anywhere, but I hope the next few will be better. I'm still debating as to where to go with this. In two chapters it's going to go down one route or another and I'm not entirely sure whether or not I like where I'm going with it, but meh. Good news is that I'm still two chapters ahead and I'm planning a sequel. Bad news is that... hmm not sure what the bad news is :)_

_-ElvenHope_


	10. Chapter 10

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Document X

When Elladan left his father's study he didn't know where to go. He didn't stop though, wandering down the corridors. He needed to get away from his father, he couldn't stand this it was ripping him to shreds. All of these lies were making him nervous and he knew that it wouldn't be long before a crack appeared. His father would spot it instantly, just like Elrohir had spotted the scars on his wrists.

Turning a bend in the corridor Elladan ran into the last person he wanted to meet right then – well the second last person anyway.

"Glorfindel," Elladan breathed looking up into the face of the legendary Balrog Slayer. He turned on his heel, but Glorfindel caught him by the elbow and span him back around. Elladan wondered irritably why no one ever just asked for him to wait and insisted on grabbing him and dragging him about.

Glorfindel knelt down so that he could look up into the boy's face and Elladan shuffled his feet feeling awkward.

"Elladan I just want to say that I'm sorry," Glorfindel said softly studying the boy's face.

Elladan looked up slightly, confused. "You… you what?"

"I apologise for how I acted earlier," Glorfindel repeated smiling at Elladan's bewildered expression. "I over reacted, I know you too well to know that you'd never do anything like that. I feel really bad penneth, do you forgive me?"

The young elf nodded quickly. "It doesn't matter," the peredhel answered. "I understand Glorfindel." He really hoped that Rael would say something similar to his story now. Apart from everything else he would feel like he had lied to Glorfindel. It was beginning to get hard to tell lies from truth.

The elder elf beamed and pulled the boy into an embrace. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you alright?" Glorfindel said remembering the frightened child from only a day ago. How could he have ever thought something so terrible of the boy?

"Thanks," Elladan replied stiffly attempting to smile.

Glorfindel obviously didn't notice Elladan's façade, either that or he chose to ignore it for he released the boy a moment later and carried on down the hall after ruffling Elladan's hair and saying that he would meet him at dinner.

* * *

Arwen was sitting out in the gardens on one of the beautifully carved stone benches. The sun was shining on her back as she stared out across the emerald green lawns. It was a good time of year and the weather was kind. A fiery sunset was descending on Imladris, the evanescent glow flowing over the valley slowly like molten lava. 

Someone sat down beside her on the bench and Arwen didn't have to look round to know who it was.

There was silence for a long time and she wondered if she should say something. She didn't want to though; she didn't know what to say.

"Arwen," Elrohir said eventually twisting his fingers in his lap. "I'm sorry." The words sounded dull to his ears and he wondered if coming to find her had been such a good idea. "Arwen I don't know what else to say to make it alright."

Arwen looked across at her brother who was looking at her earnestly. She hated being so angry at him, and she hated fighting with him to – it was far away from Arwen's nature to be so unforgiving, but he had hurt her badly. It wasn't the bruises which bothered her either.

"Elladan says that it wasn't you," Arwen looked across at her brother confused. "But how can that be possible?"

Elrohir looked up at his sister's bruised face, the swelling was going down quickly, but it didn't matter. The younger twin still found himself hating himself for everything. He wanted to tell Arwen what was going and he wanted to tell his parents too. It wasn't fair that Elladan had put him in a situation like this, but he didn't blame his brother. He just knew that everything was going to go terribly wrong.

"I don't know Arwen," Elrohir answered quietly. "And I can't just give you excuses, but I feel awful and I'll never ever do anything like that to you again for as long as I live. I only ever want to protect you. I really don't know what happened and I know that I can't make you forgive me so easily. But maybe…"

He trailed off lost for words and Arwen looked at her brother's face. Though she still hated him inside there was a part of her which wanted to forgive him. That made her hate him even more, but at the same time she just couldn't hold a grudge. Sighing she lifted a hand and rested it tentatively on his shoulder.

"Elrohir there is a part of me that wants to hate you; and yet despite everything there is also a part of me that loves you deeply and hates seeing you like this. No matter what you do I don't think I could ever cause you pain and I know that this is hurting you now," she said with a wisdom which seemed quite beyond her years, but was simply the truth. Elrohir looked up at her hope gleaming in his eyes and Arwen smiled. "I don't think anyone could hold a grudge against you 'Ro."

Elrohir smiled slightly and embraced his sister tightly when she pulled him into her arms.

"Thanks Arwen," he whispered.

* * *

Elladan sat in his room mulling everything over. He had a bad feeling about everything that was happening, and he knew that as soon as his father talked to Rael's parents things would only get worse. Rael wasn't going to tell the truth and Elladan had a sinking feeling that his lie was going to put Elladan in far more trouble. 

The young peredhel's thoughts were only worsened when moments later there was a knock on his door. He didn't need to move to answer it. Only seconds later the door burst open, but it was not his father who entered – as he had expected. It was someone he had never seen before, though the elf was oddly familiar.

He didn't have the time to ponder on it though for a second later the elf had yanked him off the bed and shoved him into the wall none too gently. "What have you done to him?"

Elladan yelped and kicked at his attacker viciously, unable to find his voice ask what the elf was talking about. Seconds later his father raced in and pulled the other elf off him slamming the blond into the adjoining wall.

"Don't you touch him, do you hear me?" The Elven Lord hissed at the other fury in his silver orbs. All Elladan could do was stare, he didn't think that he'd ever seen his father so angry and what was more he was completely confused about what was happening.

The Lord of Imladris released the other elf quickly knowing that Elladan was still watching him. He turned to his son ignoring the other occupant of the room and knelt down in front of the other elf. He'd found recently that it was the best way to get the boy to pay attention to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly brushing the ebony hair from his son's face to check for bruises.

Elladan nodded mutely too shocked to speak. His father seemed satisfied for now and turned to the other elf.

"I think that you had better leave," he said frostily. "_I_ will talk to my son alone and then we can speak about this somewhere else if you cannot control yourself."

"I want to know what he's done to my son," the other elf snapped and that was when Elladan realized that he must be Rael's father. Well this wasn't going well. Rael must have said something terrible if this was the other elf's reaction. Then again this could very easily be a case of like father like son.

"I said that I will talk to him," Elrond said sharply. "You are not helping." Elrond was completely appalled at the other elf's behaviour. He would never attack a child no matter what they had done. "Go and wait in my office and I will talk to you about it there."

Rael's father threw Elrond a glare, his gaze moving over to Elladan before he left the room.

Elladan stood completely still for a moment stunned, before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Elladan?" Elrond asked worriedly turning back to his son immediately. "I am so sorry that happened. No matter what no one should ever attack a child like that. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Elladan shook his head again and finally finding his voice whispered. "No… no I'm fine."

The elder elf raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe his son. The boy had been saying that he was fine far too often as of late and it was beginning to worry him. He looked fine though, no bruises – apart from a little shock he was fine.

"Rael has told us what happened," Elrond said seriously, his demeanour changing suddenly. Elladan didn't like the tone in his father's voice one bit. He was in trouble, and he knew it.

"What did he say?" Elladan asked resignedly.

Elrond looked at his son concerned. "I should think that you know, don't you, having been there yourself?"

Elladan wondered idly why his father couldn't just make this easy for him and get it over with.

"I have told you," Elladan replied. "Rael slipped and I was pulling him back up." Elrond didn't look convinced and the young elf could guess why. "I suppose that Rael's version of the truth was different?" He asked hazarding a guess.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, it was quite different."

The younger elf sighed and rested his head in his hands. Elrond's brow creased, he was worried about his son. If what Rael had said was true then he wasn't sure what do with him.

"What did he say?" The boy asked eventually, wondering how his father would react to his rather exasperated expression. He couldn't help it. He was completely sick of it and he didn't know how much more he could take.

The Elven Lord's eyes darkened as he tried to read his son's expression and failed miserably. That in itself was an oddity; he had prided himself in his ability to see how his children were feeling even when they tried to hide it. Now he was completely lost and the prospect that he might be loosing his own son frightened him. Every parent knew that they had to let go of their children at some point, but he hadn't expected for it to happen so soon.

Elrond found himself having difficulty telling his son what Rael had said. He had wanted to accuse the other child of lying the moment he heard his side of the story. Elladan was not capable of doing such things, but Elrond couldn't just dismiss it. He was going to have to look at both sides of the story and see where things didn't add up.

"Rael said that…" he paused trying to catch Elladan's eye, but the boy evaded him. "He said that you tried to push him over the edge of the balcony and that he grabbed you before he fell."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had the chapter, but because I wasn't in on Sunday I completely forgot about updating. So here it is. The last bit is kinda far fetched. I think that in my mind Elladan and Elrohir became older as I was writing even though at the beginning they were smaller. So I'm probably going to make them a tad older for poetic liscence... I will edit the first chapter later and probably have to fiddle with some things, but I'll just explain it to you guys alright? So I don't really know how old they are 13 maybe...? That still seems a little young for a fully grown elf to attack a kid, but I needed an excuse to get Elrond to come and talk to Elladan yet again and well now you know where Rael gets his temper from, eh?_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews they really brighten up my day!_

_-ElvenHope_


	11. Chapter 11

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Document XI

Elladan's face paled considerably and Elrond felt panic race through him. Rael hadn't been telling the truth had he…?

"Elladan, look at me," Elrond said in a tone which proved that he was used to people listening to him, and had been so for a long time. The younger elf obeyed, though he couldn't look his father in the eye. "I can't believe it's true. I really can't, and you've said that it isn't and I believe you, but things aren't adding up."

"So… you want me to tell you I was lying?" Elladan asked confused.

Elrond shook his head. "No, I'm not saying that. I just want to know more. Why did he slip? And why were the pair of you out there together?"

Elladan looked a little lost for words. "I… he... we were just talking. He was the one who found me yesterday in the woods. He wanted to know how I was." Elladan bit his lip and the action didn't go unnoticed. "He just slipped. I don't know why."

Elladan prayed that his father would believe him even though he was lying through his teeth. It wasn't fair he was letting Rael off the hook and the other boy was trying to blame him! He knew there were cracks in his lies and he didn't know what on earth to do.

"You know that elves don't fall unless they are pushed," Elrond said softly and Elladan threw him a dark look.

"So you do think it was me?" he asked incredulously. "You think that I would actually…" The boy trailed off unable to finish.

"No Elladan, I never said that," Elrond replied quickly, realizing his mistake all too late.

"Yes you do!" Elladan snapped unable to control the hurt and anger which flooded through him. "You and Glorfindel both think it was my fault! You want me to admit it, don't you?" Elladan whispered disbelievingly, finally finding the courage to look his father in the eye. "If I said that I did push him then would that make you feel better?"

"Elladan," Elrond said firmly, trying to calm his son as he gripped his shoulders. "What are you saying? Why are you acting like this? Just calm down a minute-"

"I am calm," the boy said sharply pushing his father away and rising to his feet. "Just leave me alone! I don't care if you want to blame me, go ahead and do it! It'll save you the time and trouble trying to figure out what actually happened!"

"Elladan, can you tell me what did actually happen?" Elrond asked calmly as his son rounded the bed heading for the door.

"I've told you what happened!" Elladan yelled. "You just won't believe me!"

"Elladan!" Elrond shouted, making the boy stop mid step. The Elven Lord had had enough of his son's behaviour. He needed to know what was wrong and he couldn't find out if Elladan didn't help him.

The younger elf turned slowly to look at his father waiting to hear what he had to say. Inwardly Elladan was confused and frightened. He was frightened of his father when he was angry like this. Elrond rarely became angry and that was even more cause for concern.

Elrond saw the terror on his son's face and faltered. "Elladan," he sighed, sitting down on his son's bed. "I just want to make sure that you're alright 'Dan."

"I'm fine Ada!" Elladan fumed still angry. "Can I go?"

"No, I want you to tell me the truth," Elrond said softly looking his son in the eye. "You're lying to me Elladan."

The boy paled and turned to go, unable to stay there any longer lest he admit the truth. Elrond saw this immediately and hurried over grabbing his son rather roughly by the wrist. Elladan cried out in surprise and pain and Elrond let go in his surprise.

"Elladan what on Arda is the matter with you?" he asked catching his son's wrist again, a little more gently this time. Elladan saw that his secret was in danger of being revealed and tried to make a run for it, but Elrond only tightened his grip. The boy yelped and clawed at his father's hand desperate to get away.

"Elladan!" Elrond shouted gripping the boy by the shoulders and shaking him lightly in an attempt to calm him. "Ssh, calm down." The younger elf looked up at his father stunned and Elrond took a second to snatch his son's wrist and turn it over, pulling back the sleeve quickly.

The Elven Lord's eyes widened in shock as he saw the scars on the boy's wrists; bright rings of red on porcelain skin.

"Oh by the Valar," the elder elf breathed as tears pooled in Elladan's eyes. He had been found out! Now Elladan would have to tell his father the truth, Rael would kill him! He was terrified. "Elladan who did this to you? Elladan?"

"I-I…" Elladan couldn't speak, tears running down his cheeks. He knew that he was being a wuss, his father probably expected him to be stronger, but he couldn't stand it. He didn't know what to do.

"Elladan," Elrond said firmly taking his son's chin in his grasp, making the young boy look him in the eyes. Elrond's heart was going a mile a minute. How had this happened? These scars had to be at least two days old and they would have been painful when his son first received them. Who would dare to harm Elladan, and more to the point, who would want to? "Who did this to you? Elladan!"

Elladan flinched in his father's grasp when the elder elf shouted. He knew that his father worried about him and that was why he was shouting, but it wasn't helping him. Elladan was finding it hard to even think straight. More tears ran down the boy's cheeks and he pulled out of his father's grasp, wiping them away with the back of his hand and hiding behind a curtain of hair.

The elder elf gently took hold of Elladan's arm again and studied his son's wrists closely wondering how on earth this could have happened. Then another thought flashed through Elrond's mind and his eyes widened. "Elladan…you didn't do this to yourself did you?"

Elladan's heart sprung into his throat at that. It made his stomach sink, and he wanted to deny it. He didn't even know how his father could think that of him. An idea sparked in the back of his mind though, and he couldn't dislodge it. The scars were so faded now it was impossible to tell what had caused them. If he said that he'd done this to himself then Elrond wouldn't ask any more questions, he wouldn't need to.

"Elladan!" Elrond snapped, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. "Tell me that you didn't… please ion-nin."

The younger elf let out a strangled sob and then cried out when his father grabbed him by the shoulders once again. "Elladan, please tell me that you didn't do this to yourself."

The boy sagged in his father's hold sobbing and Elrond pulled the boy to his chest holding him tightly. Elrond's heart hammered in his chest and the elder elf closed his eyes running a hand through his son's ebony hair. The Lord of Imladris felt sick to his stomach. What was he going to do? How could this have happened? Why hadn't he noticed? He felt ashamed, not of his son, but of himself for being such a bad parent. He should have noticed that there was something wrong with his son sooner.

Elladan couldn't help the tears pouring down his face though he tried desperately to hold them back. He was in such a mess and it was only getting worse. The situation was spiralling out of control and he could tell that all these lies weren't only hurting him. It didn't matter though, he wouldn't give in to Rael and he wouldn't give the other boy an excuse to harm his siblings.

Elrond let go of him suddenly and Elladan slumped forwards a little before righting himself and hugging his waist instead. He peeked out from under his hair at his father and watched as Elrond hurried about the room gathering his bow and quiver alone with a blunted ornamental knife on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Elladan asked confused and a little shocked.

"I'm taking all your weapons away until I can trust you with them," Elrond replied swiftly. "You will not be allowed to go to weapons training or enter the armoury until I am certain that you will not try to harm yourself again."

Elladan felt as though he had been winded. He had not anticipated this and he knew that he had been stupid for not doing so.

"Ada I won't-"

"No Elladan," Elrond said sharply, cutting his son off. His mind was racing, he did not want to leave Elladan alone, but he did not want to drag the boy around the halls whilst he was in a state like this. Deciding that the room was secure and there was nothing the boy could use to hurt himself with he shut and locked the balcony doors before returning to the bed where Elladan sat.

The younger elf stared at his father through red-rimmed eyes. Elladan was terrified. He had just opened a can of worms, and he wasn't sure what would happen now. Would his father ever trust him again?

"Ada I-"

"I'm going to leave you for a few moments now, I will be back, I just have a few things to take care of," Elrond replied still holding his son's weapons. Before the boy could say anything the elder elf crossed the room and left without another word.

The click of the lock as his father shut him in made Elladan feel sick to the stomach and he flopped down on his bed completely and utterly miserable. Everything was going wrong! If only his father hadn't found the scars on his wrists, everything would have been fine in a few days.

* * *

_A/N: I wasn't quite sure about this chapter, I never had a firm decision that it was the right thing to write when I wrote it if that makes sense, but I honestly don't know where the story would have gone if I hadn't written it the way I did. Anyway we are approaching the end. I think this may only reach fourteen chapters unless I once again decide on some new plot twist... And I've decided - thanks to some help from reviewers - that I'll make Elladan around 10, as suggested by Viresse. Once again thanks for all the reviews they really help to keep me going :)_

_-ElvenHope_


	12. Chapter 12

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter XII

Elladan didn't look up when his bedroom door opened. He pretended to be asleep, he didn't want to talk to anyone he just wanted to be left alone. All that changed though when he heard his mother's voice. There was so much sadness and worry in it and the knowledge that he was the one causing that simply made him feel worse.

"Oh Elladan," Celebrían sighed sitting down on the edge of her son's bed and running a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm alright Nana," Elladan whispered though he didn't attempt to look at her. He felt something wet land on his cheek and raised a hand t swipe it away, wondering what it was. Then he realized and looked up apprehensively. His mother was crying!

He turned his head away again the thought making his heart clench. He was making his whole family miserable! Why couldn't he just tell them the truth!

"Nana," he said hesitantly actually sitting up this time and looking at her; though it pained him to do so. "It wasn't…"

Celebrían looked at him quizzically. "What is it Elladan?"

The younger elf tried to get the words out and choked on them. Could he really tell them about Rael? Could he endanger Elrohir and Arwen like that. No, he couldn't. He turned away and shook his head wordlessly.

"Elladan?" Celebrían pressed needing to know what her son had been about to say.

Elladan hesitated then replied another lie slipping past his teeth. "I didn't mean to… I never wanted to make anyone sad… I just want to forget about it all." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Celebrían soothed pulling her son in for a hug. "As long as you're alright that is all that matters ion-nín."

The younger elf wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words so he stayed silent. Things would get back to normal eventually, they always did. He just hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Glorfindel knocked lightly on the door of Elrond's study before turning the handle and entering. The Elven lord was not at his desk, he was standing with his back to the door staring out of one of the picture windows at his home.

"Erm… Elrond?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly.

"I don't know where I went wrong," Elrond sighed running a hand through his hair and turning to face the Balrog Slayer.

Glorfindel was shocked by how old his friend looked then. His eyes were troubled and the weight of many years seemed to be suddenly pressing down on him.

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel asked confused as Elrond turned back to the window. His friend was behaving strangely, but that wasn't all that concerned him at the moment. "Is Elladan alright?" He asked hesitantly.

Elrond's wan face turned a few shades paler and his eyes were grave. He didn't know how exactly to answer that question and just looked at Glorfindel despairingly. "He… he's cut himself…"

Glorfindel looked confused and Elrond realized that he hadn't worded it very well.

"No I mean…" Elrond turned slumped into his chair completely exhausted. He didn't want to say it, as though saying it would be admitting it to himself. He didn't want to believe that Elladan could have done something so terrible, never mind the accusations which Rael and his father had been throwing at him right at the moment. He didn't know where to start with this problem, he didn't know what to do with his son…

"He cut himself deliberately-"

"Are you sure?"

Elrond levelled his friend's gaze with his silver eyes. "I've seen the scars… I thought someone had done it to him at first, but he wouldn't give me a name and when I asked him…" Elrond rested his head in his hands his head-ache coming back again. "What am I going to do?"

Glorfindel was speechless, but seeing that Elrond needed some form of comfort he tried to offer some support. "But did Elladan _say_ that he did it to himself? Actually say it?"

The raven haired elf peered at his friend over his hands. "No… not in so many words."

"Then how can you be certain?" Glorfindel asked quickly. "I just don't think that Elladan would ever do something like that-"

"And a few days ago I didn't think that he would either. Nor wander off all by himself… or try to throw someone off a balcony!" Elrond replied exasperated. "This is just something we'll have to work through… he'll come out of it eventually won't he?"

Glorfindel looked uncertain, but hid it as he watched Elrond push loose strands of hair irritably from his face. "I am sure that he will. And I will be here to help you."

"Thank you Glorfindel," Elrond replied softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Glorfindel smiled though he could tell that Elrond was about to ask him to do something. It was not common for Elrond to compliment someone to get them to do something, but the Balrog Slayer had a sneaking suspicion that his friend was not done yet.

His suspicions were confirmed when Elrond's grey eyes caught his own azure ones. "I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you Glorfindel, until everything gets back to normal could you please watch Elladan for me? I will find someone to fill your patrol spots; I just need someone I trust to look after him whilst I try to get to the bottom of this."

The blond couldn't say no and his answer was immediate. "I'd be happy to, where is he now?"

"In his room with Celebrían," Elrond replied looking at his desk. "I have taken away all his weapons and banned him from weapons training until I am certain that he can be trusted."

"Isn't that a little-"

"I am not taking any risks, Glorfindel," Elrond snapped his tone harder than he had intended. "He is my son, if anything should happen to him-"

"Mellon-nin you have my word that nothing will happen to him," Glorfindel said quickly. "I promise." As he said those last two words his stomach sank. He had promised to keep Elladan safe before and he had failed. He only hoped that this time he would be able to keep his word.

* * *

Glorfindel had become Elladan's shadow for the past two days and it was beginning to become irksome. A few times Elladan had thought that he'd given the elder elf the slip only to see him standing in the shadows or bump into him around a bend a few moments later. At dinner he could always feel three pairs of eyes on him and he really wondered if they thought he was going to grab his knife and try and cut himself. It hurt that they didn't trust him, but then again he hadn't given them a reason to do so.

Elrohir had found out about what he had said somehow, though Arwen remained oblivious to it. Elladan was glad that his father had decided to keep the matter a private one. That didn't help where Elrohir was concerned, however. He was beginning to loose patience with his brother. Every chance Elrohir got he would remind Elladan that he _should_ be doing the right thing by telling everyone the truth. Even when someone else was watching Elrohir would throw glares at him, but apparently his parents were too busy with something else to notice. Elladan couldn't really blame them though, he could see the stress he was putting them through and it was hurting him more than they might think.

"Elladan?"

Elladan jumped out of his skin upon hearing the Balrog Slayer's voice so close behind him. He had thought that he had finally managed to loose the elder elf.

"Yes Glorfindel?" Elladan asked looking at the floor. He had found that he couldn't look anyone in the eyes lately and it was beginning to hurt his neck apart from everything else.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" The blond asked sitting down in the chair opposite. They were in the library; Elladan had only come here because he knew that it was the last place that anyone would look for him. Unfortunately Glorfindel was clever enough to figure him out.

Elladan considered refusing, but then shook his head silently. What reason could he think of to be rude or unkind to the Balrog Slayer? He had helped in a lot of ways recently and Elladan was thankful for that.

Glorfindel sighed and looked at his hands. He looked nervous, which was most certainly bizarre for the elder elf. It worried Elladan slightly.

"You won't try and do it again, will you?" Glorfindel asked actually unable to meet the boy's eyes. He couldn't believe that Elladan had done something like that to himself in the first place and deep down somewhere he needed to know. Elladan too was looking away trying to focus on something, anything else, when ideally he would have liked for the ground to simply open and swallow him up.

"What you mean kill someone else or myself?" Elladan asked sardonically and Glorfindel looked as though he had been burnt. Sea blue eyes flashed up to stare incredulously into Elladan's pale grey orbs. The peredhel regretted his words upon hearing them, but he didn't take them back, he didn't want to.

"I don't think that you did it you know, I don't think that you pushed Rael and I don't think that you cut yourself either," Glorfindel countered quickly trying to ignore the disturbing expression which Elladan wore. The peredhel looked exhausted; he looked like he was cracking under the pressure of it all and Glorfindel wondered if grilling him like this was really the right idea.

Elladan looked shocked and he tried to hide his expression as fast as he possibly could. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I know you Elladan and you wouldn't do something like that," the elder elf said softly reaching across the table and putting a hand on the boy's arm. Elladan resisted the urge to flinch away. "What really happened in the woods that night penneth? Who _really_ made those scars on your wrists?"

Elladan suddenly had the urge to let everything spill out, to let it all go. He just wanted this to stop. It was killing him and tearing his family apart and he knew that he was the one causing this terrible mess. The thought of Elrohir or Arwen in pain flashed through his mind and he bit his tongue. Elrohir crying… Arwen screaming, he had to block out the images before they became too much to bear. He wanted to burst into tears or run away, but he kept his composure and feigned calmness even though his façade was slowly breaking away.

"Do you want to hear me say it, is that it?" Elladan asked his voice sharp again as he tried to defend himself in the way he'd been taught to by the elf who sat opposite him. Maybe if Glorfindel realised that he'd hit a nerve then he'd stop.

The Balrog Slayer's expression softened. "No, no I don't penneth, I'm sorry." Glorfindel sighed and looked away. "So why are you in here anyway?"

"To be honest I was just trying to have some time to myself for a moment or two," Elladan answered truthfully.

"I wish I could let you have it, but your father has given me orders," Glorfindel said matter-of-factly. Elladan's eyes dropped to the table top and he blinked quickly to fight back tears. He didn't even know why he was crying!

"I just want everything to go back to normal," the boy sniffed. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Hey, hey," Glorfindel soothed making his way around the table towards the elfling. "Everything will get back to normal, it just takes time."

Elladan looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. "Really?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, trust me."

* * *

_A/N: Gah sorry for the late update... I was going to update last night but then I was told to go to bed so that obviously didn't happen XD. So I hope you like it :) Next chapter... hmm haven't actually started the next chapter yet which is kinda bad, but seeing as there are a few more to go it shouldn't be hard to motivate myself. Thanks for the reviews!_

_-ElvenHope_


	13. Chapter 13

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter XIII

He had finally given Glorfindel the slip after two days of skulking in the shadows and hiding around corners. He knew this for a fact as he passed the edge of the forest, darting through the trees. There was no way on Arda that the Balrog-Slayer was going to find him now.

Elladan did feel bad that he was probably going to get his tutor in trouble with his father. He just needed some time to be on his own and think. His father should have known better; if Elrond had truly been set about keeping an eye on him he would have been locked in his room. He probably would be after this.

The peredhel sensed someone approaching and reached up for a low hanging tree branch, hauling himself up to his stomach and readjusting his balance. He was about heave himself up the rest of the way when someone grabbed his ankle. He cried out in surprise loosing his grip on the branch and fell to the ground with a bump.

"I thought it was you."

"W-what…? Elrohir?" Elladan asked confused nursing his right ankle. "What was that for?"

"Where is Glorfindel?" Elrohir demanded his gaze steely.

"I gave him the slip," the elder twin replied standing up and trying to ignore Elrohir's disapproving expression. At the moment Elrohir was being as bad as his father! "Elrohir _you_ know more than anyone else that I am not going to hurt myself – I didn't even try to in the first place-"

"Then you should be punished for lying," Elrohir said curtly folding his arms across his chest. Now he really was starting to look like Elrond.

"I just need some time to think," Elladan sighed. "You don't know how hard this is."

Elrohir looked at his twin, studied his expression. "You're right 'Dan I don't know how hard it is, but you're torturing yourself and everyone who loves you. Can't you see that?"

Elladan glanced at his twin hesitantly. "Don't you think I know that? I just," he bit his lip, "I don't want anything to happen to you and Arwen."

"This is stupid!" Elrohir shouted suddenly. "I am going to go and tell Ada right now and I don't care-"

"No!" Elladan yelled grabbing his brother by the shoulders and spinning him round, pinning him against a tree. "You can't!"

"Let go!" Elrohir yelped struggling madly. "This isn't you Elladan! You're acting insane!"

Elladan's eyes widened and he let go, running a hand through his hair. "Just give me some time 'Ro to let me think…"

The younger twin rolled his eyes amazed that he was about to give in to his brother yet again. "Alright, alright! I'm giving you an hour to meet me back here, and if you don't it's your own fault." Elrohir turned then stalking away and Elladan wondered whether or not he should go after his twin. He felt slightly betrayed. Elrohir had promised that he would keep his word, but a lot had changed since then. His twin was right, he was far stronger; Elladan was just being a coward.

He turned, walking into the trees; it was cool in here out of the sun, refreshing. He tripped suddenly, his foot catching on a root and crashed to the ground head first. He cursed himself irritated. Elves _never_ tripped…

Grunting he attempted to push himself up only for someone to shove him back down again.

"Elrohir what on Arda-"

"It's not Elrohir, Elladan," a voice leered from above him. The elder twin shivered. What had they heard? Did they know that Elrohir was going to tell their father?

"Rael," the name made his throat run dry. "What do you want?"

The elder smirked and he heard snickers from around him. The blond haired elf wasn't alone then. This was most certainly not good, Rael was hard enough to deal with without anyone else.

"I want…" he paused then offered Elladan a hand. "I want to have a little talk."

The peredhel took it reluctantly anger bubbling through him. Rael was grinning like a Cheshire cat and there was a glint in his eyes which Elladan couldn't place.

Elladan gave him a sharp side-long glance, saying that he didn't trust the elder elf for a minute. "About what?"

"All in good time," Rael replied draping an arm around the boy's shoulder and pulling him close. Elladan went rigid and that only made Rael's grin broaden as he walked forcing Elladan to follow him. "There's a nice little spot through here by the river."

Rael was right, moments later the trees cleared to reveal yet more gardens. It was a little more wild here than in the main gardens, but it was still beautiful as ever. A river wound through the clearing the trees thickening on the other side of the green meadow backing onto the high waterfalls.

As they approached the river Rael's arm dropped suddenly to grasp Elladan's hands in an iron grip, wrenching them behind his back. A rope bit into the sore flesh of his wrists and he struggled madly.

Rael grinned and there was so much malice in that look that it frightened Elladan. The twinkle in the boy's eyes was for that fear and the younger elf knew it. Rael's hand moved to grip Elladan's collar.

"It seems that news of what happened ago has slipped out," he sneered his smile broadening when he saw the boy he grasped by the scruff of the neck pale visibly. "I believe that I said there would be consequences if such a thing occurred."

Elladan shook his head wordlessly trying to choke back the cold dread rising in him.

"No… no… I didn't mean for it to happen!" He exclaimed. "Elrohir swore that he wouldn't tell!"

"That does not matter," Rael snapped. "It is obvious that I did not make it clear to you the first time Elladan. I want no one to know of this and I want you to do anything necessary to stop this from happening again. I had hoped that our first talk was enough, but seeing as it wasn't…" he paused then dragging the boy over to the edge of the river where the side dropped away sharply with no incline. Shoving the younger boy down on his knees he pushed Elladan's head down close to the water so that he was staring back into his own terrified silver eyes.

"You shall have to be punished and I hope that you learn from it this time," Rael said maliciously giving Elladan's head a quick shove for emphasis. Though his nose only just grazed the water's surface it set alarm bells off in Elladan's head. With his hands tied and Rael's hand at the nape of his neck forcing him down he was powerless; and Rael had made it very clear what he was about to do.

"No, no!" the elder twin shook his head violently, his breathing quickening. "Don't, please I won't tell anyone again! I'll make sure that 'Ro keeps his mouth shu-"

The peredhel's head was unexpectedly plunged under the water and what little breath Elladan had left in his lungs was forced out in a cry of fear and surprise. He was pulled back up two seconds later coughing and gagging his damp hair clinging to his pale cheeks and his eyes blurry with the murky water.

"Stop!"

Elladan's head snapped round. He knew that voice and he wished more than anything that he hadn't heard it. "Elrohir no," he breathed not finding enough breath to make his warning any louder.

"Stop it!" Elrohir yelled running from the woods where he had been hiding. "Stop! Let him go!"

Rael turned a grimace of disgust on his face. The elder boy's gang immediately took care of the problem, grabbing Elrohir by the arms even as the younger twin protested and struggled.

"Maybe your brother should pay for his part of this offence," he taunted his thin lips curling into a malicious grin. "After all it is his fault."

Elladan's gaze flashed with anger and terror as he looked at Rael. "No," the elder twin gasped. "No, it's my fault."

"Let go of me!" Elrohir's shout broke through the cacophony of fear in the elder twin's mind. "Let go! That hurts! My father will-"

Rael laughed turning his piercing gaze on the younger twin. "What? What will he do Elrohir? I hope those are empty threats you filthy half blood, because if anyone else ever learns of this the punishment will only continue to get worse!" He shoved Elladan's head back down under the water again without warning and the younger boy tried madly to jerk away. Any air in him had been knocked from him by panic and Rael was holding him under longer this time.

"Elladan!" Elrohir practically screamed trying to break free so that he could save his twin. "Stop! Let him up!"

Rael relented finally pulling the elder twin up laughing as Elladan sagged against him panting. "You didn't enjoy that did you?" he asked shaking his captive harshly. "Do you want this to happen to your brother? Because it will next time, don't you worry!"

"No," Elladan coughed as spots danced in front of his eyes. "Rael please…"

Rael shook his head feigning disappointment. "I'm afraid it's too late now Elladan," the elf leered pushing Elladan back under again. Yanking him up he gripped Elladan's chin harshly forcing the boy to look him in the eye. Elladan's own eyes were out of focus blurring everything around him into a haze the only clear message he was receiving was the need for more air. Though he heard his twin's voice in the background and that made his heart ache.

"Shut him up would you?" Rael shouted to the boys holding Elrohir and Elladan heard the harsh thud of a fist connecting with his brother's stomach. Another hard slap told him someone had backhanded Elrohir across the face.

He gritted his teeth a tear slipping down his cheek to mingle with the water which dripped from his hair as Elrohir moaned softly.

"Let him go," he hissed at the elder boy trying to focus. "Let Elrohir go! He has done nothing!"

"He must promise not to say a word," Rael sneered his words loud enough for them all to hear. "Only then will I leave you alone." He paused smiling at Elladan. "Now take a breath."

Elladan took one shakily, but it was not enough before he was shoved back under.

"No!" Elrohir cried tasting blood. This was a nightmare and he just wanted to wake up. He struggled and shouted, but another blow dazed him and his only thoughts which he could focus on were his twin. Rael had allowed him to come back up before dunking his head beneath the icy depths of the river again. He could see tears running down his twins cheeks; could see the pain in his brother's eyes and knew that Elladan was breathing far too fast. How long would it be before Elladan passed out?

The next time he held Elladan under was the longest. Elladan squirmed desperately and Rael's smile broadened.

"Let him up!" Elrohir yelled knowing that his twin couldn't hold on much longer. "For Valar's sake let him up! You're going to kill him!"

Elladan heard the blood pounding in his ears, felt white hot pain sear behind his eyes. His heart beat was getting faster; louder. He was going to pass out soon and maybe worse if Rael didn't let him up. He was choking on water, mind only focused on one thing – air.

Elrohir was holding his breath tears pricking the edges of his eyes as a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. An inaudible shout was muffled by the hand as Elladan went limp. Rael dragged the boy up quickly Elladan's unconscious form slumping in his hold.

Everything was quiet for a minute then the younger twin went mad, stamping on his attacker's feet and elbowing him in the ribs until he finally let go. He raced over to where Rael was crouched and shoved the elder boy out of the way.

"What have you done to him?" He yelled snatching his twin from the other as he tried desperately to untie his brother's hands. A hand clamped about his throat held him in agony for a second before sending him sprawling across the rocks.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut, _peredhel,_" Rael hissed into Elrohir's ear. "Or believe me this will never end; never."

With that he turned disappearing into the trees, the others following him and leaving Elrohir alone.

"Oh Valar," Elrohir whispered moving over to his brother once again. He wiped some of the ebony hair from his brother's face where it clung to his alabaster skin. Was his brother breathing? He couldn't tell… "Elladan!" He didn't know what to do, he wished that his father was there, he would know.

His fingers worked furiously at the rope and eventually got his brother's hands untied rolling Elladan onto his side and hoping that it would help his breathing. Luckily for him it did. Elladan coughed and choked bringing up water as he tried to pick himself up mind reeling.

His arms were too weak to support him and he rolled over glancing at Elrohir before blacking out again.

_

* * *

A/N: Okay so something happened in this chapter apart from the general talk-about-the-same-thing thing. I can tell sometimes when my chapters start reiterating themselves which bugs me immensely, but I just wanted to get everything out of the way first if that makes sense. Once again thanks for the reviews!! And this thing is probably going to end at 15 chapters maybe even 14 though I like rounding chapters up to either multiples of four or five. Don't ask me why… _

_-ElvenHope_


	14. Chapter 14

**-Half Blood-**

-ElvenHope-

Chapter XIV

"Elladan? Elladan! Oh no! Elladan!" Elrohir shook his twin's shoulder harshly desperately fighting back tears. Tears of both sadness and relief; his brother was alive – he was breathing now – but he still wasn't in a very good state. "Elladan wake up!"

His mind was spinning still, frayed from seeing his twin suffocated; from the heart-rending panic that he might be dead. His brother's lips were tinged with blue and his face was a ghostly shade of pale, but his chest was rising and falling steadily. The younger twin swiped some of the matted hair clinging to his brother's face away as he tried to connect his thoughts into something coherent.

"Ada," the word was a whispered thought as he looked down at Elladan. "I've got to get you to Ada… need to tell him…"

Elrohir tried to stand and felt his legs give way; his body was too weak at the moment. Starved of air the younger twin sat very still for a moment waiting until he breathed air again instead of fire. He felt like he had just run a long distance and the adrenalin was slowly draining away whilst his heart skipped rapidly in his chest.

Once again trying to piece everything together – a little slower this time, trying to make sure everything was functioning properly. Breathing… he closed his eyes opened them again. He understood his twin's fear now, the blinding terror that Rael seemed to be able to inflict so easily – so carefully. He knew why Elladan had feared so much for the safety of Arwen and him, but at the same time he knew that he had to put an end to this now.

He shook his twin again – roughly – the sky was darkening; it would rain soon – and all he could do was sit here like an idiot whilst Elladan needed medical attention! Hauling himself to his feet he rested a second panting before trying to lift his twin.

It was nearly impossible. His twin was nearly his equal in weight, if not heavier than him and he could only stagger forward a few steps before toppling ungracefully back onto the rocks. He shielded his brother from the jagged stone and felt pain sear across his knuckles and dance up his arm.

He yelled as the bones jarred and blood ran down his fingers. His face screwed up into an expression of agony and he let his brother slid back onto the ground. This was hopeless! He would have to go for help, but he didn't want to leave Elladan alone! What if Rael came back and did Valar knew what?

Rain streaked it's way through the wind as the heavens burst open and Elrohir felt despair rising as he lifted his brother gently and hugged him tight. The blood from his shattered knuckles was washed into his twin's hair by the rain; the younger twin was too distraught to notice. The actual truth of what had just happened was nearly impossible for him to comprehend; and the realization that Rael could have so easily killed them both then was setting in. He remembered the vice like grip the boy had had on his throat – there would most certainly be bruises there; the elder boy hadn't thought about that he had simply lashed out. It would be near to impossible for Elrohir to hide what had happened even if he had wanted to. More than anything it was the light haired elf's words that would haunt him; there had been such conviction in them, such malicious truth Elrohir knew that it wasn't an empty threat.

Looking about him desperately he shuddered and a tear slipped down his cheek followed by a harsh sob. This was a nightmare. The gravity of the situation was sinking in. Elladan had been through hell these past days and all Elrohir had done was blame him for not telling the truth. Now he understood the terrible reality of it all… how could he tell their father with the burden of his sibling's safety preying on his mind? But no – he shook his head not really registering the action – that was what Rael wanted and he was not going to give into that so easily. He had to be stopped or the nightmare would simply continue.

Gazing helplessly up at the sky he was lost. What should he do? Cry out and hope that someone heard? He didn't want just someone to hear he wanted his father or Glorfindel; or even Arwen or Sidhe - just someone to stay with his brother whilst he went to get help. And some small part of him was still screaming to know why this had happened to them. The answer surfaced at the back of his mind like some ugly beast.

Half-blood.

His jaw clenched. Not good enough to be an elf… they were being punished for something they couldn't do anything about! Had their father suffered like this because of his heritage? He couldn't imagine his father in the situation he was in now. Elrond was strong; he'd have known what to do. He would know what to do now. If he could just wake Elladan they could move!

"Elladan!" He shouted over the wind in a desperate attempt to rouse his twin. "Elladn for Eru's sake please…!"

Elladan's body was limp in his hold his eyes closed, blood running from Elrohir's hand over the side of his face and down his neck. The younger twin tried to wipe the mess away but only managed to make it worse. Cradling the other against his chest he rocked slightly in an attempt to calm himself tears running down his cheeks. Everything was sinking in; all the terrible truth of what had happened and he couldn't take it in.

Just when he had given up all hope of being found before he passed out himself a voice drifted to him on the wind.

"Elrohir?"

He looked up slowly too tired and stiff to move fast; besides he knew the voice, knew it wasn't a threatening one. He was soaked to the bone and he shivered as he stared into the elder elf's cerulean eyes.

"Glorfindel," the world passed his lips as a relieved whisper; whipped away by the wind within seconds – and then all energy left him in that fleeting moment. He collapsed, sinking into oblivion before he hit the ground.

* * *

Glorfindel felt his heart clench as he took in his friend's expression. "I'm so sorry."

The words sounded useless to his own ears, but what else could he say? It had been his fault that he lost Elladan and now both of his friend's children were hurt.

"W-Where did you find them?" Elrond asked still unable to take his eyes from the drenched, limp forms of his sons. Glorfindel was cradling Elrohir gently in his strong arms; a guard who Glorfindel had abducted in a panic was holding Elladan looking uncomfortable.

Elrond finally snapped out of his stupor and noticed the guard standing there awkwardly.

"You can go Arath," Elrond said suddenly his voice oddly detached as he took his son from the elf.

The elf left quickly after nodding to the two Lords. Elrond simply stared at Elladan for a moment trying to take everything in before turning to Glorfindel. "They need to go to the healing wing, I can treat them there."

Glorfindel nodded; he should have probably taken the twins there in the first place and then come to get his friend. Some cowardly part of him had known that he couldn't tell his friend what had happened which was probably why he had done it this way around.

The journey was quick; Elrond's office had been built next to the healing wing because he was called there often and both elves were glad of it. Though neither of the twins looked as though they were in critical condition there was blood and both were pale; Elladan's lips were a pale blue!

The Elven Lord laid Elladan down on a bed carefully and quickly began checking him over. His wrists were bruised; had someone been restraining him? His brow furrowed as he tried to search for the source of the blood on Elladan's cheek and in his hair. When he couldn't find one he straightened up and glanced at Elrohir. It took him a few moments to notice the deep red stain running across his knuckles where the deep cut was.

"Where did you find them?" He asked checking Elrohir's arm – it was badly bruised but that seemed to be it. There were bruises around his neck like someone had tried to strangle him… Had the twins been brawling or had something else happened? He wouldn't put it past them at the moment, neither of them were acting like themselves.

"Through the woods a little way by the river," Glorfindel replied swallowing as he watched the way Elrond tenderly cleaned Elrohir's injury. The Elven Lord had not asked him why he had not been with Elladan at the time; had not blamed him. "Elrohir was conscious when I found them, though he appeared to be in a state."

Looking across at Elrond Glorfindel saw his friend's jaw tighten. This must be tearing Elrond apart; he could only imagine what it was like. He treated the twins like his own children and the twisting of his heart was painful, he couldn't comprehend what this must be like for his friend.

"Were they alone?" Elrond asked raising his head to study the other's expression.

Confusion passed briefly across Glorfindel's face as he wondered why Elrond was asking. He didn't think the twins had done this to each other did he?

He nodded then, "yes, but there must have been someone else there."

Elrond grimaced; he didn't know whether he wanted someone to be there or not. If there had been someone there then it was even more worrying. The idea that someone had done this to his sons in his own home was terrible; but if Elladan and Elrohir had merely been fighting…?

All thoughts vanished when Elrohir started. He lay still for a second eyes roving about as he tried to get his bearings. His mouth twitched and then he tried to speak, but no sound came out. Finally he got his tongue to work and he gasped throwing himself into his father's arms.

"Ada!" Elrohir clung on for dear life eyes screwed tight shut. He shoved himself out of the embrace again looking around wildly. "Elladan?" He peered over his father's shoulder and saw Elladan asleep on the bed opposite him. "Elladan!" He tried to shove his father out of the way, but Elrond caught hold of him and made him stay still.

"Elorhir," Elrond said softly trying to make the boy calm down.

"Ada Elladan he-"

"Ssh, Elladan's fine Elrohir," Elrond whispered shushing the boy. He was aware that he hadn't done as thorough a check on his eldest son than he would like, but Elrohir needed the comfort now.

"Glorfindel can you find Celebrían for me please?" Elrond asked and his friend nodded before hurrying out of the healing wing leaving them alone.

Elrond looked across at his son. "Now Elrohir tell me what happened."

* * *

_A/N:_ First of all sorry for the late chapter, I got really into my Maximum Ride fic and well just kinda forgot... So the next chapter will probably be the end. It may not because I had intended on cleaning everything up in this chapter, but then I didn't because I needed to update. Thanks for all the reviews, and please help me break the 100 mark :)

-ElvenHope


	15. Chapter 15

Half Blood

Lady Luce

_A/N: I changed my username. What can I say I apologise SO much for making you wait for this._

Chapter XV

Elrohir sat on one of the stone benches in the garden eyes clouded with thoughts; he was so deeply immersed in them he didn't notice his mother as she sat down beside him watching him closely. Elrond had seen to his hand – the knuckles had shattered after his fall – though Elorhir had been too busy gasping out his story to properly feel the pain. He was far more concerned for his twin and the occasional sting only caused a slight furrowing of his brows or a surprised hiss.

His father had pressed him until he retold the whole story down to every minute detail – though he had halted Elrohir's rapid speech to check Elladan over. After everything that had happened Elrohir had no qualms about telling his father the whole story. At least he wasn't worried that Elladan would be angry with him; there was a part of him which deeply feared what Rael could do to them even if Elrond knew.

Everything should get back to normal now though, the lies had been too much to take, he was glad that it was over. But there was something in the air which told him it wasn't. A cold shiver running up his spine and clouds gathering on the horizon threatening to storm.

Celebrían broke the silence finally making Elrohir jump. "What are you thinking penneth?"

He turned to face her eyes wide. "Mother, I-I didn't notice you."

Celebrían smiled and Elrohir felt the storm cloud's receding ever so slightly. "I could tell; you appeared to be deep in thought."

Elrohir turned back to the horizon and the setting sun his voice quiet. "Well I've had a lot to think about," he paused. "How is Elladan?"

"He'll live," she said with a grin though she wasn't sure if her younger son knew she was joking. Elladan really wasn't so bad, he'd woken up a short while ago – in fact that was why she'd come to find Elrohir. "He's awake now, he wants to see you."

Elrohir nodded though he didn't move. "I should go then." He sighed and bit his bottom lip. "This… it feels like it's all my fault… if only I had told Ada sooner."

"The important thing is that you're alright 'Ro," she glanced at his injured hand. "Well save for your hand it appears you won't be able to write for a while. I guess that means you'll get a break from your studies. Erestor will probably be glad to be rid of you two for a while."

Elrohir chuckled and the cloud's lifted again if only for a moment. "Yes he always has said we'd be the first to give an immortal a premature death."

He stood then and turned to his mother intending to make his way back to the healing wing when something stopped him. That niggling sensation in the back of his mind had just struck its target.

"Where's Arwen?" His eyes widened again panicked and Celebrían noticed the sudden change in him alarmed.

"She was out in the gardens playing," the Lady's brow furrowed. "Now that you mention it, it is getting late."

Elrohir's mind was racing trying to remember what had happened after Glorfindel found them. Which direction had Rael gone?

"Did Glorfindel find Rael yet?" Elrohir asked trying to seem nonchalant. He didn't want to panic his mother though he knew something was desperately wrong.

Celebrían looked thoughtful then shook her head. "I don't believe so. Elrohir is everything alright?"

He nodded trying to force a smile. "Yes, I'm going to find Arwen first. Tell Elladan I'll be there soon."

The peredhel took off at a run before his mother could stop him and Celebrían eventually decided that it was best to return to the house and inform someone of both Arwen's disappearance and Elrohir's bizarre behaviour. There was something going on here and she knew too little to decipher it all though she prayed that Elrohir would be alright.

Elrohir's panic only heightened as he made his way back through the forest where he had last seen Rael. He tried to quell the sickness he felt upon reaching the clearing and the river. There was still a hint of sanguine on the rocks and the memories washed over him making his stomach churn. He had doubled back earlier making his way through the forest on the other edge of the clearing when Rael had first taken Elladan. Terror had gotten the best of him and he'd tried to intervene – and failed bitterly he reminded himself – but he had at least noticed the distinct track on the opposite side of the wooded glade. A track he knew was not made by the patrols who watched this area.

Reaching the almost indistinguishable trail he suddenly realized why he had noticed it earlier. Branches and bracken alike had been broken; there were distinct indents in the soft earth where someone appeared to have dug their heels into the ground.

Elrohir ran a hand through his hair; normally elves wouldn't make a single imprint in the earth, but if one were being forced…? His face paled a second later when his sharp eyes caught site of something caught on a large thicket to the right of the path. Snatching the material from the bush it took him only a second to identify it as part of one of Arwen's dresses.

Pure terror lodged in his throat and Elrohir found himself running before he knew what he was doing. He had to stop every now and then because he had lost the trail, but he found it again in a second identified by the tracks, a broken branch or a snatch of hair or scrap of cloth. The one coherent thought in his mind was that _they had Arwen_ and that was enough to keep him going. It was too late to get help now _he_ was going to have to do this himself. He was her big brother and he had promised to always protect her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again!

The rain was pelting down, the storm closing in on Imladris and Elrohir's breathing was becoming ragged as he sprinted through the woods dodging the tangle of branches. He was going further and further into the wilderness and what was more the steep angle the path was suddenly taking made his stomach churn anxiously. The narrow track was leading him up to the waterfalls which his home was famous for. Up there it was perilous especially in this weather. His eyes focused determinedly on the climb ahead if Rael had dared to hurt his sister he would pay.

* * *

Elladan could barely look at his father as he was interrogated. The stress seemed to have gotten to the elder elf though Elladan could detect the underlying caring in his tone. He was simply worried that was all and he had a right to be. 

Celebrían entered then and Elladan was relieved to see his mother return though he was slightly perplexed when Elrohir didn't appear with her. He looked at her questioningly, but she simply turned to Elrond.

"Have you seen Arwen?"

Elrond was caught off guard by the question and hesitated before replying. "I don't think I have today. She was in the gardens wasn't she?"

Celebrían looked troubled. "She hasn't returned yet. And Elrohir went running off when I told him. I couldn't catch him. He seemed anxious about something."

Elladan listened with growing dread sudden understanding, the pieces slotting together with a terrible precision. "Rael!"

The sudden yell made both of his parent's jump; Elrond was the first to speak whilst Celebrían's frown deepened.

"Elladan what do you mean?" Elrond's tone was sharp leaving no room for argument, not that Elladan intended to do so.

"Rael, he said if we – if I – told then he'd do something to Elrohir or Arwen," he looked at his parents desperately. "It must have been him. Ada you have to find Elrohir, I don't know what he'll do…"

Elrond nodded understandingly and pressed Elladan back into the bed when he tried to rise. "You are staying here; Glorfindel and I will find your brother and sister."

"But I-"

"I'm sorry Elladan, but that's an order," Elrond said firmly and left the room quickly with the instructions to Celebrían to keep an eye on him.

Elladan lay back in the bed looking sullen, eyes darting about the room as though searching for an escape though despair was showing on his features. He felt useless here, he _needed_ to help! Celebrían smiled at his expression seeing it so similar to her husband's. Even in bad times she was an opportunist and she had every faith that Elrond and Glorfindel would return her children safe and sound. Besides she needed to get Elladan's mind off things.

* * *

Arwen sniffed and huddled further into the corner of the cave where she had been dumped. The roaring of the waterfalls drowned out everything else and she tried to close her eyes and simply melt into the sound she often found so comforting but now it proved no use. There was a thunder clap and the cave was lit in an instance as lightning split the sky. They were up high in the mountains surrounding her home. Rael had half dragged her here in a fit of rage and now he stood at the second mouth of the cave. This one overlooked the waterfalls and the river far below water masking most of its entrance. She wished that he would come away from the precipice. As much as she hated the blond elf she didn't want him to fall either… 

Tears were running down her cheeks and she made no effort to hide them glancing desperately to the only entrance of the cave – though it was the second exit. A hollowed out door in the jagged rock led out into the darkness of the night and the slippery slope beyond. It had been almost impossible to get up here because of the rain and mud, and the trees hid the cave entrance far too well. No one would find her here, and that thought made the tears come harder.

"There's no use thinking about escaping," the boy at said silhouetted by a sudden flash of lightning as he turned. It made his face look skeletal and she turned her head away from the gruesome sight. "You're not getting out of here alive. You can thank your brothers for that."

"They did nothing to you!" She attempted a shout though her voice sounded incredibly small and was almost drowned out altogether by the waterfall.

"Your very existence is an insult to me," he stalked towards her eyes wild and she drew back as he crouched before her so that they were at eye level. "Whilst you filthy half bloods draw breath I will never rest."

"You're insane!" She shouted right into his face not really knowing what she was saying just needing to retaliate. "You're crazy and when my father finds out what you've done to us you'll never be allowed to step foot in Imladris again!"

There was a loud smack as Rael's fist collided with her cheek. Arwen howled in pain clutching the split skin and in a panic made to run.

Rael grabbed a fistful of her hair and she screamed in abject terror as he pulled her round to face the falls. "You're wrong there. And I'll make you regret those words. Maybe you'll have some comfort in the fact that your brothers will join you soon."

"No!" She yelled clawing at the hand in her hair though it did little good. "Let me go! You can't do this! Let go!!"

Rael grinned maliciously. "It's a long way down," he looked her in the eye. "But maybe if you're lucky you'll survive. You're a tough little thing after all."

"No! Please!"

"Let her go!"

Arwen's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to the door-way though she was unable to make out anyone standing there. But that has been her father's voice she was certain of it.

"Ada!"

The grip on her hair loosened as Rael's eyes widened in shock and she made a break for it then rushing to the doorway. She was halted though when a second lightning flash illuminated the darkness and the figure who stood there.

"Elrohir?"

The peredhel entered the room quickly pulling Arwen into his arms and glaring at Rael. "Father's coming soon Arwen it's alright." He had no idea if that was true or not, but if Rael believed it things might turn out better.

"You're not getting away with this."

Rael's soaking face was one of pure shock and though the cold glint returned to them a second later there was something missing there. He backed up a step closer to the rushing water and the precipice beyond. His smile widened as Elrohir's expression turned from one of hatred to horror.

"Just watch me."

Another step and Elrohir threw Arwen from his grasp diving across the distance between him and Rael. He had almost disappeared completely into the rushing water when Elrohir caught his hand and held on tightly. As much as he hated this elf he didn't want him to die.

"You don't have to do this!" Elrohir shouted to make himself heard through the falls and the storm. He stared into the other elf's eyes beseechingly. "Please Rael come back with us."

The elf below him scoffed and made no move to hang on even as Elrohir clung to him with both hands his injured one screaming at him to let go.

"I won't rest with you in this world _peredhel_," he spat. The boy did pull himself up then the force nearly sending Elrohir over the edge. Rael gripped Elrohir by one shoulder using the edge of the precipice for support.

"Just know that _this_ is your fault," he hissed into Elrohir's ear making the boy's heart stop. Then pain burst in the back of his mind and Elrohir's grip slackened as his broken knuckles burned. Before he could even realise what had happened Rael's form had disappeared beneath the rushing water.

He lay there watching the churning waves for what seemed like hours before he finally moved.

Heaving himself out of the mud Elrohir gritted his teeth and turned back to Arwen resolute though his soul cried out at the injustice of it all. Rael hadn't deserved to die even if he had done bad things. He caught Arwen in his arms as she ran to him and hoisted her onto his back smiling slightly though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I guess it's time to go home."

* * *

The first pink fingers of dawn were streaking across the sky, but already the House of Elrond was awake. Elladan had decided that it would be fun to watch the sun rise that morning and both of his siblings had agreed. The soul occupants of the gardens of Imladris – save for wild-life and the occasional guard – lay on one of the many rolling lawns staring up at the sky. Arwen was between her brothers and Elladan was telling her the story of Beren and Luthien for what must have been the thousandth time. It was Arwen's favourite story and she would often chastise her brother's for accidentally missing out parts. 

Elrohir was content to watch the sunrise in silence with only the morning chorus and his brother's voice for company. He knew now that everything was going to be alright. Rael's death had been unfortunate and he still regretted it, but he knew the boy would find forgiveness in the next life. Glorfindel had taken some time off his guard duties to spend time with his favourite pupils and Elrond was also taking a break from his work though it often proved to be easier said than done.

He turned his face into the rising sun and took a breath as peace bloomed across the earth and sent a taproot straight to his heart.

* * *

_A/N: I actually finished it! Just wow I never thought I was going to manage it, but I did. I apologise for it I really do. My interestes have moved on somewhat from Lord of the Rings, but I realised when writing this how much I truly missed the fandom. So who knows really? I was planning a sequel, but that seems rather unlikely. Still we'll see eh? I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. As much as I love this fic I just wanted it done you know?_

_And let me say THANK YOU to all those people who have reviewed/favorites/added to C2s! You guys rock!_

_-Lady Luce_


End file.
